Ouse
by Nick Crawford
Summary: Lily não tinha escolha, teria que jogar pesado. Sua arma secreta? Um livro chamado Ouse.
1. Prólogo

_**Ouse** pertence parcialmente a **Beth Henderson**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a Beth Henderson e outros a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Ouse**

_Querido James,_

_Chegou o momento de tomar a decisão, de uma vez por todas._

_Temos mantido um relacionamento estável ao longo dos __últimos dois anos, e creio que isso nos enquadra na classificação __de "namorados". Com certeza foi tempo mais do que suficiente __para que você saiba o que quer realmente fazer._

_Porém, conhecendo sua habilidade em adiar tudo, estou __determinando o prazo de uma semana. Isso significa que tem __sete dias para me dar uma resposta._

_James, pretende se casar comigo ou não?_

_Se a resposta for não, jamais me procure novamente, pois __não terei a menor intenção de vê-lo outra vez._

_Se a resposta for sim, irei encontrá-lo na grande exposição __comercial de Las Vegas, no próximo final de semana. Então __poderemos nos casar, sem mais demora._

_Esperarei por sua resposta._

_Dominique._


	2. Capítulo 1

_Primeiro dia: domingo_

James Potter se lamuriou e voltou a recostar a cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo o doce perfume de Dominique exalar do bilhete que mantinha entre os dedos. Acabara de ler aquele verdadeiro ultimato, e ainda estava em choque.

Incrédulo, sentia-se quase paralisado. Ficou observando o teto do quarto com olhar vago, enquanto a luz do sol invadia o ambiente.

A parca iluminação do local permitia-lhe ver apenas as silhuetas das roupas que deixara espalhadas pelo quarto, na noite anterior. Um pássaro cantava com animação em uma das árvores da vizinhança, exuberando um bom humor do qual James não compartilhava.

Isso porque, ao contrário dele, o pequenino cantor não havia encontrado um bilhete em sua cama ao amanhecer, ameaçando sua feliz vida de solteiro.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, só de pensar no assunto.

"Casamento!", exclamou mentalmente. O que teria levado Dominique a querer arriscar-se a levar à ruína um relacionamento tão perfeito, evocando aquela fatídica palavra? E por que não havia percebido que o momento estava se aproximando?

— Deve estar cego, Potter — disse, em voz alta. — E, com certeza, alienado.

No entanto, Dominique Lamarck era linda e sensual o suficiente para fazer qualquer homem ficar cego e alienado.

E, pelo visto, havia chegado sua vez de passar por tal situação.

Ela o enganara, sendo compreensiva com seus maus hábitos e chamando-os de "traços de personalidade".

Ele raramente chegava no horário combinado para buscá-la, mas ela reclamava? Não!

Sempre a levava para eventos esportivos, mesmo sabendo que não a agradavam. Alguma objeção era feita? Também não! Pelo menos, nada ostensivo.

Esquecera-se do aniversário de Dominique nos dois anos anteriores e, além disso, adiara até o último instante a compra do presente de Natal que daria ela. Tanto que a única roupa que encontrara, entre as que ela mesma havia pedido, só estava disponível em um número absurdamente grande.

Ao abrir o embrulho enfeitado e ver o número indicado na etiqueta, o sorriso dela se desvanecera um pouco.

Mas, ainda assim, continuara sendo um sorriso.

Naquele bilhete, porém, Dominique começara a mostrar sua verdadeira face. Casamento! Compromisso!

Mas que golpe baixo, aquele ultimato!

O perfume que exalava do papel em sua mão também ocupava o lado oposto da cama, no lugar onde ele esperava ter encontrado a forma curvilínea e sensual do corpo dela, naquela manhã.

Só que Dominique esperava ocupar aquele espaço pelo resto de suas vidas. E o pior era que aquele perfume lembrava-lhe a louca noite de amor que haviam desfrutado poucas horas antes.

Verbalizando mais uma vez seu desgosto, James saiu de pressa da cama, ansioso por se afastar das lembranças da presença de Dominique.

— Com certeza ela é louca — declarou a seu próprio reflexo no espelho do banheiro, observando a barba por fazer e as olheiras, resultantes da noite maldormída, embora bem aproveitada. — Para querer despertar a meu lado todas as manhãs, só pode ser maluca!

Colocando as mãos nas laterais do lavatório, inclinou-se na direção de sua imagem.

— Certo, companheiro... Encare os fatos. Você a ama? É a isso que tudo se resume, não é?

Entretanto, nenhuma resposta lhe veio à mente. Era o que deveria ter acontecido, não era? Pelo menos sempre lhe parecera ser o que teria de acontecer.

— Sabe qual é seu problema? — indagou à imagem do espelho. — Você não pensa direito de manhã. Seu cérebro não funciona muito bem antes do meio-dia.

Mas nada mudou quando o sol chegou ao alto do céu. Nem um banho frio serviu para despertá-lo, a ponto de ver tudo com clareza. A enorme xícara, cheia de café forte, só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais alerta para sua falta de capacidade de pensar no que fazer. Dois pedaços da pizza da noite anterior serviram-lhe como um tardio desjejum, pois foram devorados à hora do almoço.

Esperando que algum milagre acontecesse, James fitou longamente a carta de Dominique. Lembrou-se do momento em que a vira pela primeira vez, com os cabelos negros formando ondas sedosas ao longo de suas costas, chegando quase até a cintura. O corpo perfeito e sensual, coberto apenas por um pequeno biquini branco, chamava a atenção de todos, conforme ela caminhava à beira da piscina.

Naquele dia, soubera exatamente o que desejava. Se alguma pessoa lhe dissesse que ele estava prestes a entrar na fila do altar ao segui-la, seria interpretado como um péssimo piadista. Até onde sabia, não havia um homem sequer que não sonhasse em tê-la na cama.

Mas não era apenas com um corpo sensual e curvilíneo que ele teria de lidar dali em diante, mas também com a postura dura e inflexível por parte dela. Engoliu em seco.

Do lado de fora da janela, o pássaro encontrou vários de seus amigos, que cantavam juntos e voavam de galho em galho, nas árvores ao redor, festejando a beleza da tarde ensolarada que os aquecia.

Uma brisa suave dava alívio ao calor proporcionado pelo sol. Para alguns, aquele poderia ser considerado um dos mais belos dias, desde a criação. Mas, para ele, estava começando a parecer o pior dia de sua vida.

* * *

Lily Evans levantou o olhar, sem sair do lugar onde estava. Sentada à mesa da cozinha, na casa de seus pais, ouviu uma voz máscula ecoar pelo ambiente, cumprimentando todos, através da tela de proteção da porta, que levava à varanda traseira da casa. Sem esperar pelo convite, James entrou e abraçou a mãe de Lily, recebendo um beijo maternal em retorno.

Estava acostumado a sentir-se em casa na propriedade dos Evans, pois a frequentava desde os sete anos de idade. Contudo, já não havia traços do garoto que fora. Quem diria que aquele menino chegaria a ter um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura? A calça jeans enfatizava as pernas compridas e fortes, assim como a camiseta branca destacava os ombros largos e o porte atlético.

Parecia que James não havia se preocupado muito em pentear minuciosamente os cabelos escuros, atribuindo-lhe um aspecto meio indomável. Ele também não havia se barbeado, mas aquela era uma visão comum para Lily. Principalmente aos domingos, pois seu irmão mais velho também era acostumado a não se barbear durante os finais de semana.

Contudo, ao vê-lo retirar os óculos escuros, foi fácil deduzir que havia algo errado. Suas olheiras denunciavam uma noite mal dormida, e também muita preocupação.

Mas mesmo assim aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados mantinham o poder de fazê-la estremecer. Ainda mais quando acompanhados do sorriso descomprometido e avassalador que ele costumava dar.

— Que surpresa agradável! — exclamou a Sra. Evans, abraçando-o. — Ainda bem que chegou a tempo de ajudar com as espigas de milho...

— O quê? Hoje não teremos picanha? — perguntou James. — Pensei que fosse a mistura tradicional nos finais de tarde de domingo.

A mãe de Lily sorriu alegremente, antes de responder.

— Trate de sossegar e sente-se, meu jovem. Estou certa de que vai gostar da refeição.

— Mas, nesse meio tempo, terá de trabalhar para fazer jus à sua parte, assim como todos nós — interrompeu Lily, entregando a ele uma das espigas de milho que estava descascando.

James a olhou com ar surpreso, fingindo indignação.

— Você faria um convidado trabalhar por sua refeição?

— Mamãe faz com que todos os esfomeados contribuam com mão-de-obra em troca de comida — resmungou Lily, colocando uma espiga limpa de lado e pegando outra.

— Mas não se sinta mal por causa disso, James — informou a Sra. Evans, sorrindo com simpatia ao dar um tapinha na lateral do rosto dele. — Você é um dos meus esfomeados favoritos! Agora sente-se e ajude Lily. Desconfio que ela está embromando o fim da tarefa, para não receber outro serviço. Agora tenho de ir supervisionar meu próprio marido, que já está demorando muito para acender o forno à lenha. Vocês dois, tratem de levar o milho para mim depois que acabarem.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos na cozinha, James sentou-se na cadeira em frente a Lily.

— Jamais pensei que ouviria algo assim sobre você...

Sem desviar o olhar da tarefa, Lily franziu o cenho.

Conheciam-se desde que eram crianças, e aquele tipo de demonstração de afeto a incomodava. Sabia que deveria ser imune a ele, mas não era. Aos dezesseis anos, descobrira estar apaixonada, e nunca mais superara a paixão. Mas James não sabia. Nem sequer imaginava.

Frequentemente, ela chegava a duvidar de que James sequer lembrasse que ambos pertenciam a sexos opostos. Estava mais acostumado a tratá-la como uma velha amiga, colega e companheira de aventuras e molecagens.

Assim sendo, tais sentimentos haviam sido mantidos no mais absoluto segredo e guardados para um futuro incerto, caso ela encontrasse um homem mais sensível a seu charme feminino.

O fato de James havê-la ajudado a conseguir um emprego no departamento de publicidade da Corporação Godric Gryffindor, onde ele próprio trabalhava e estava prestes a se tornar vice-presidente, não havia ajudado em nada para que outros homens tentassem se aproximar. Na verdade, surtira o efeito contrário, afastando qualquer pretendente que pudesse estar interessado nela.

Mas, uma vez que era considerada apenas como uma espécie de irmã caçula, restava-lhe apenas o consolo de tratá-lo de uma forma igualmente fraternal.

— Pare de perturbar meu trabalho, James — resmungou, descascando furiosamente outra espiga de milho. — O que o traz à vizinhança?

— Você, é claro — respondeu ele, começando a ajudá-la na tarefa.

"Ai, ai... Fique calma, garota", pensou Lily. Aquela afirmação não significava o que ela gostaria que fosse. Se havia um motivo para aquela visita, com certeza era algo relacionado a trabalho.

— Já lhe falei para se informar sobre o material da nova promoção — disse a ele. — Mas você me ouviu? Não. Qual é o problema agora? Está com medo de não conseguir se atualizar para a exposição?

— Eu? Com medo? Não... Não de algo tão insignificante quanto aquele novo creme dental.

Lily pegou a espiga que ele havia acabado de colocar sobre a mesa e o fez pegá-la de volta.

— Mamãe gosta do milho bem limpinho. Trate de tirar todos os fiapos, ou vai acabar sem refeição.

— Tenho a impressão de que não estou sendo levado a sério — reclamou James, passando a limpar cuidadosamente a espiga.

— Aposto como nem sequer se lembra do nome do nosso novo produto.

A Godric Gryffindor era uma das maiores empresas do país na área de produtos para higiene pessoal. Fabricavam sabonetes, xampus, cremes dentais e outros itens do género.

Em vez de colocar apenas uma etiqueta de "Novo" ou "Ainda Melhor" na embalagem do creme dental mais famoso da empresa, haviam resolvido fazer uma reformulação maior e lançar um produto totalmente novo.

Nos dias que estavam por vir, Lily e uma equipe de vendas iriam viajar para Las Vegas, a fim de apresentarem o novo produto da Godric Gryffindor em uma exposição anual. James, que era um dos pilares do departamento de vendas, seria o responsável pelo sucesso do lançamento, chefiando o grupo.

Diante de tal responsabilidade, qualquer pessoa teria o cuidado de estudar o produto e a campanha, em todos os detalhes. Mas não James. Conhecendo-o bem, como conhecia, Lily sabia que não havia feito isso.

— Não me subestime — retorquiu ele, fazendo uma careta. — Sei muito bem o nome do tal creme dental. É _Virgin Fresh._

— Não, não — refutou Lily. — É _Fresh All Day._

— Impossível! Esse era o nome de um antigo desodorante.

— Mesmo assim!

— Está brincando?!

Lily parou de descascar a espiga e o encarou.

— Não estou, não.

— Então é sério? — indagou James, balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Pois é o nome mais estúpido que poderiam ter escolhido. Como deixou que isso acontecesse?

Soltando uma pequena risada sarcástica, Lily voltou a limpar o milho.

Como poderia impedir os patrões de escolher? Era possível que ouvissem o gerente de vendas, que estava prestes a se tornar vice-presidente, mas ninguém daria ouvidos a uma simples artista gráfica do departamento de publicidade, mesmo que ela fosse a responsável pelo projeto.

— Então, o que quer saber sobre a campanha? — perguntou a James.

— Muito, suponho eu. Mas isso pode esperar. Quando telefonei para sua casa e não a encontrei, deduzi que estava em um churrasco aqui, na casa de seus pais.

— Só porque tem sido assim ao longo de todos os domingos de verão, nos últimos vinte anos? Seu raciocínio dedutivo é mesmo impressionante, James.

Encarando-a com seriedade, ele se inclinou sobre a mesa, em direção a ela.

— Preciso de você, Lily.

Sentindo a boca ficar seca, ela se recostou para observá-lo. Jamais o vira tão tenso e nunca o ouvira dizer que precisava dela de uma forma tão direta.

— Estou com um problema sério — continuou James.

O que mais poderia esperar dele? Uma declaração de amor?, pensou ela, com ironia.

— Eu sabia que, cedo ou tarde, isso aconteceria. O que descobriram sobre você? O que andou aprontando?

— Do que está falando? — indagou ele, confuso.

— Dos artifícios que deve estar usando para conseguir aquelas vendas monstruosas. Se descobriram algo ilegal...

Não seja tola. No que diz respeito ao gerenciamento do meu departamento, só dependo do meu toque de Midas. A vice-presidência está garantida. Não é isso o que me preocupa. Dominique é meu problema no momento.

Lily o encarou, sem expressão.

— Dominique. Aquela morena alta, sensual e volúvel que está sempre agarrada ao seu braço?

— Isso mesmo — confirmou ele, não se importando em desmentir a definição de que sua namorada era volúvel. — Ela quer se casar.

— É mesmo? Com quem? — perguntou Lily, com ar inocente.

— Comigo, é lógico!

Com a voz cheia de sarcasmo, ela disse:

— Verdade? Isso sim é o que chamo de tragédia. E o que será que levou a coitadinha a ter uma ideia dessas?

— Essa é uma resposta que eu gostaria de ter.

—O que acha do fato de havê-la convidado para morar com você, no mês passado? — sugeriu Lily, recostando-se na cadeira.

— Não pode ser por isso. Ela nem aceitou, está lembrada?

— É lógico que recusou — confirmou Lily. — Por que não o faria? Você mesmo destruiu qualquer chance de sucesso, ao declarar que havia espaço para a lavadora e a secadora dela em sua área de serviço.

— Eu estava apenas me preocupando com os pertences de Dominique.

— Oh, claro. Isso sem mencionar a implícita preocupação com sua própria pilha de roupas sujas — acrescentou Lily, começando a descascar outra espiga. — Então, qual é o problema? Ela é linda, tem equipamento próprio de lavanderia, e quer você. O que mais um homem poderia querer em uma esposa?

— Bem que eu gostaria de saber. Queria ter uma resposta para isso.

— Hum... Bastante moderno da parte dela, pedi-lo em casamento. Como aconteceu? Ela se ajoelhou a seus pés? Mandou flores? Marcou um jantar romântico?

Largando a espiga que tinha nas mãos, James pegou um pedaço de papel do bolso e colocou-o sobre a mesa.

— Dominique deixou isso para mim.

— Pode guardá-lo. Não quero saber de suas cartinhas de amor — informou Lily, deixando o pequeno bilhete no lugar onde estava, sem tocá-lo.

— Carta de amor? — indagou ele, indignado. — Isso aí nem mesmo se parece com um carta de amor! Na verdade, assemelha-se mais a uma ameaça de morte.

— É mesmo? — Intrigada, ela pegou o papel na ponta dos dedos. — E qual é o grande problema?

— Bem, para começar...

A porta da cozinha foi aberta com um movimento brusco, interrompendo-o.

— Escondendo-se aqui dentro, grandalhão? — perguntou Josh, o irmão mais velho de Lily, dando um tapa no ombro de James. — Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos, velho amigo.

— Que eu me lembre, sempre foi difícil encontrá-lo quando havia algum trabalho a ser feito nas imediações — bri cou ele, ao retribuir o tapa no ombro.

Lily ficou de pé e começou a reunir os restos das cascas das espigas, tendo o cuidado de guardar o bilhete sorrateiramente no bolso. Era óbvio que James não gostaria que Josh soubesse daquilo.

— Não trouxe Kate com você hoje? — indagou Lily, olhando para o irmão.

— Claro que ela veio. Está lá fora, conversando com papai e mamãe — explicou Josh, superficialmente, mostrando-se mais interessado em James do que na noiva. — E então, meu velho? Vamos desenferrujar nossas habilidades de jogadores de beisebol?

Lily esperava ouvir uma recusa. A proposta de casamento de Dominique o colocara em cheque, precisavam de tempo para conversar e encontrar um meio de resolver esse problema.

James a procurara apenas em busca de orientação. Depois do problema haver sido solucionado, só lhe restaria a tarefa de sufocar de vez a esperança de que James viesse a se apaixonar por ela um dia.

Tendo isso em mente, foi uma surpresa vê-lo se levantar com rapidez, como se houvesse esquecido o motivo que o levara à casa dos Evans.

— O equipamento ainda está onde o guardávamos quando éramos adolescentes?

— Claro que sim — respondeu Josh, deixando a cozinha acompanhado pelo amigo.

Lily ficou parada, observando a cozinha em silêncio.

No fundo, sabia que não devia haver se surpreendido tanto. A capacidade de James em protelar decisões era algo aparentemente imutável. Ela própria jamais adotaria aquele tipo de comportamento.

Com certeza, ele estaria pronto para conversar após a refeição. Se conseguisse elaborar as perguntas certas, era provável que pudesse ajudá-lo a se decidir naquela mesma noite. Mas teria de estar preparada para a decisão, qualquer que fosse ela.

E havia apenas um meio de começar a ingrata tarefa.

Recostando-se na cadeira e deixando as espigas de milho na bacia à sua frente, tratou de pegar a carta que guardara no bolso e abri-la. O perfume provocante de Dominique ainda estava exalando do papel. "Querido James..."

A porta da cozinha mal havia sido fechada atrás de Josh e de James, quando o ranger das dobradiças voltou a chamar a atenção de Lily. Era sua futura cunhada que acabara de entrar na cozinha.

Kate Burton tinha uma aparência delicada e frágil, com cabelos loiros, muito claros, e olhos azuis que demonstravam confiabilidade. Estava vestida de forma simples, com uma bermuda leve e uma camiseta justa, tendo os cabelos soltos sobre os ombros. Uma bolsa enorme pendurada ao ombro completava seu visual.

Parecia uma aparência simples, mas que tinha algo de clássico, pensou Lily, questionando pela primeira vez o que aquela moça teria visto em seu irmão, a ponto de aceitar passar a vida ao lado dele.

Kate olhou para trás e ao redor de si, ao entrar na cozinha.

— O que James está fazendo aqui? — perguntou ela. — Ou melhor, onde a "medusa" está escondida?

— Dominique não está aqui — respondeu Lily, voltando a dobrar e guardar o bilhete.

— Sei... Deve estar em outro lugar, aterrorizando pessoas indefesas, não é mesmo?

— Sem dúvida alguma. Mas, como tem passado, desde a última vez em que nos encontramos? Meu irmão continua com aquelas sugestões idiotas sobre locais exóticos para a lua-de-mel?

Kate riu ao ouvir aquilo, sentando-se na cadeira que James havia ocupado.

— Pois é. Acho que a ideia de pescar peixes voadores continua no topo da lista de aventuras que ele quer experimentar.

— Eu bem que avisei. Esse sempre foi o "ás na manga" do meu irmão. É uma forma de adiar mais o casamento, provocando-a com tais sugestões.

— Mas não vai funcionar desta vez — avisou Kate. — Ainda bem que tenho o livro para me aconselhar.

— O livro? Que livro?

Kate arregalou os olhos e observou tudo à sua volta, certificando-se de que estavam sozinhas, antes de dizer:

— Você não sabe sobre o livro? É este aqui — disse ela, retirando um pesado volume da bolsa. — Jure que não contará a ninguém que o estou usando.

Era um livro grosso, de capa brilhante e com letras vermelhas. Algo bastante chamativo, mesmo que de gosto duvidoso.

— Oh!

— Aliás, parece-me justo que eu lhe passe isto, agora que seremos praticamente irmãs.

_— Ouse? _Que livro é esse?

— Ouse é o livro que vai te ajudar a fisgar seu homem.

— Deve estar brincando... — desdenhou Lily.

— Ora, funciona. Tudo o que tem a fazer é seguir cada passo e pronto! Logo estará ouvindo a marcha nupcial.

— Sim, claro — caçoou ela, devolvendo o livro a Kate, que o empurrou de volta para a futura cunhada.

— Fique com ele. Eu praticamente já decorei o livro todo. É graças aos conselhos e táticas de _Ouse _que ando tão ocupada, preenchendo convites de casamento. Você poderia fazer a mesma coisa.

Por um breve instante, o rosto charmoso de James preencheu a mente de Lily. De fato, foi preciso um grande esforço para conseguir reagir.

— Obrigada, Kate. Mas não há ninguém que eu queira fisgar no momento.

— Deveria haver.

— Pare com isso e seja sensata, minha amiga.

— Mas estou sendo! O livro pode ajudá-la — afirmou Kate.

— Mesmo que os livros de auto-ajuda sejam a grande mania dos anos noventa, não estou tão desesperada assim — declarou Lily.

— Está sim — insistiu Kate. — Sei que não tem um encontro há anos. E conheço muito bem o motivo.

— Sabe mesmo?

— Claro que sim. Você é muito boazinha.

— Muito boazinha?

— Pense nisso: qual a mulher que conhecemos que consegue manter todos os homens, disponíveis ou não, desfilando à sua volta e implorando por atenção?

— Ora...

— Está sendo boazinha de novo. Seja mais felina, Lily. Estou falando de Dominique, claro!

Lily pensou no dilema que estava atormentando James.

— Mas ela só está interessada em um homem. Sendo assim...

— Aí está você de novo, sendo inocente — interrompeu Kate.

— Pensei que eu fosse boazinha.

— Que diferença faz? Nós duas sabemos que ela não dá a mínima para James, e sim para o que ele pode proporcionar a ela. O problema é que os homens parecem adorar mulheres desse tipo. Só Deus sabe o motivo!

— Ainda assim... — começou Lily.

— Você não vai defendê-la, vai? — protestou Kate, com impaciência.

— Bem...

— Muito boazinha e muito inocente. Não acha que já é tempo de fazer alguma coisa boa por si mesma, para variar?

— Mas eu sempre faço...

Kate deu um tapinha na capa do livro.

— Leia isto e tome uma atitude que a fará sentir-se maravilhosa, como... Ei! Aposto que tirar James de Dominique seria um bom exercício de poder feminino.

— Do que...?

— Pare de engasgar como um peixe fisgado, Lily. Sei que pode conseguir o que quer. James seria muito mais feliz com você do que com aquela medusa malvada.

— Mas...

Kate se inclinou sobre a mesa e voltou a interromper a amiga.

— Particularmente, acho que ele é muito alto. Pelo menos para meu gosto. Mas você também é bastante alta, e praticar com ele será fácil, pois poderá pular muitas etapas do livro, já que o conhece há muito tempo. Mas tenha sempre em mente que você merece alguém muito melhor do que ele.

Lily ficou de pé, indignada.

— Acho que de tanto fazer planos de casamento sua sanidade começou a ser afetada, Kate, senão você jamais pensaria em sugerir algo assim. Vamos mudar de assunto, sim? Quer um pouco de limonada?

— Quero sim — aceitou Kate. Sem mudar de assunto, prosseguiu: — Tenho pleno poder de minhas faculdades mentais. Estou agindo em autodefesa, só isso. Adoro você, querida, mas James é um dos melhores amigos de Josh, e se ele continuar namorando Dominique, terei de aturá-la pelos anos que estão por vir. Acho que deveria encarar isso como uma espécie de cruzada: salvar James de seus próprios... hormônios.

Kate fez uma pequena pausa, antes de continuar:

— E então? Vai ficar com o livro?

Lily suspirou, enquanto pegava dois copos no ar mário e enchia-os de refresco. Se tivesse um meio de prever o que estava enfrentando naquela tarde, nem mesmo teria saído da cama pela manhã, e muito menos ido passar o dia na casa da família. Teria sido mais seguro ficar em casa, sozinha.

— Não vou seduzir James para afastá-lo de Dominique — insistiu, encarando Kate.

Por mais que a ideia fosse tentadora, era claramente impossível. James estava enfeitiçado por aquela mulher. Assim que superasse o choque da ideia de se casar, ele ficaria ávido para chegar ao altar.

— Ora, mas... — começou Kate, sendo interrompida por Lily.

— Se eu aceitar este livro bobo, promete parar de me atormentar?

— Só se prometer que pelo menos vai lê-lo — insistiu a futura esposa de Josh, demonstrando uma insistente perseverança.

— Oh... Está bem...

* * *

A bola se encaixou na luva de James, fazendo um ruído abafado.

— Nada mal... Nada mal... — murmurou, observando Josh correr pela grama, tentando se aquecer.

Era preciso admitir que estava sem prática, embora seus reflexos continuassem bons. Exceto pelos jogos de _softball, _uma espécie de minibeisebol de salão, jogado com uma bola macia, que eram promovidos pela empresa, sua única participação em esportes era como espectador.

Estava vivendo um período de batalha profissional. Tinha de direcionar cada esforço para alcançar o sucesso na corporação. Com um sorriso franco, um aperto de mão firme e a habilidade de dizer as palavras certas e tomar as atitudes corretas nos momentos oportunos, havia passado à frente de todos. Depois de cinco anos, trabalhando com competência e esforço, estava prestes a conquistar uma vaga como vice-presidente na Godric Gryffindor.

Ao jogar a bola de volta para Josh, ficou pensando em Dominique. Não precisava daquele tipo de preocupação em sua vida. O momento para sofrer tal pressão não poderia ser pior. Não tinha como dar atenção a um assunto sério como casamento, estando dividido entre a promoção iminente, a campanha do novo creme dental e tudo mais.

Do seu ponto de vista, os fatores contra e a favor estavam empatados. Dominique era linda, o que costumava ser uma alavanca na escalada de um executivo, mas não se tratava de algo essencial. Havia alguns boatos sobre a diretoria dar preferência a ter homens casados na direção, por serem mais estáveis, mas James jamais se comportava como mandavam as regras. E sempre tinha sucesso.

O que deveria fazer, então? Aceitar Dominique sem oferecer resistência? Com certeza havia um código de honra entre os solteirões, que determinava uma luta árdua e ferrenha antes de sucumbir ao altar.

Não duvidava que, com o tempo, acabaria sendo pego pelo inevitável destino do casamento, mas não estava certo de que havia chegado a hora.

Lily o ajudaria, disso ele tinha certeza. Era o que ela sempre fazia. Fora sua melhor amiga ao longo dos anos, e com certeza o seria ao longo de toda a vida.

No início, Dominique ficara com ciúme, pois não achara normal que um homem tivesse uma mulher como melhor amiga, mas assim que as duas se conheceram a desconfiança desaparecera. Lily não era o tipo de mulher que incomodava as namoradas dos outros.

Não que ela fosse destituída de beleza, pelo contrário. Lily era muito bonita e agradável. James gostava muito dos cachos formados pelos cabelos dela. Eram...

Engraçado. Em vez de se lembrar dela como adulta, todas as lembranças que lhe ocorriam vinham do período da adolescência.

Ao receber e agarrar o arremesso seguinte de Josh, ele se virou assim que devolveu a bola, podendo então olhar na direção da casa.

Lily havia substituído o pai em frente à churrasqueira, e estava cuidando de assar os hambúrgueres. O sol do final da tarde iluminava-lhe os cabelos ruivos. A brisa balançava os cachos como se a estivessem acariciando. Ao notar a extensão daqueles lindos cabelos ao longo das costas dela, James se perguntou quando ela deixara de usar rabo-de-cavalo. Como era possível não haver notado tal mudança?

As roupas de Lily eram sempre largas e discretas. Naquele momento, por exemplo, ela estava com uma camiseta enorme, que chegava quase a cobrir os joelhos de suas pernas esguias, sempre ocultas por folgadas calças jeans.

Mesmo em um almoço informal como aquele, Dominique estaria usando um short justo e curto, com algum tipo de top ou miniblusa, garantindo muita pele exposta ao sol, além da exibição de suas formas curvilíneas.

Por outro lado, Lily era o tipo de garota com quem era possível ficar conversando discretamente. Pelo menos James achava isso, pois sua namorada era o tipo de mulher que fazia qualquer homem notá-la e desejá-la o tempo todo.

No entanto, Lily tinha os olhos mais lindos que ele já vira na vida. Aquele verde brilhante parecia vir de alguma jóia com luz própria. A tonalidade sugeria uma beleza infinita, como a de um vasto oceano de mistérios.

Mesmo quando estava sendo observado com ar de reprimenda, como acontecera minutos antes, na cozinha, ele sempre soubera admirar a beleza daquele olhar. Além disso, passado o momento do choque, Lily sempre o acolhia com amizade e o amparava. E ele precisava muito dela no momento.

A bola passou zunindo por seu ouvido.

— Um pouco menos de atenção na comida e um pouco mais na bola, sim? — advertiu Josh.

— Você não diria isso se estivesse perto o suficiente para sentir o aroma daqueles hambúrgueres grelhados — respondeu James, sem tirar os olhos da região da churrasqueira. — Além do mais, ninguém presta mais atenção na bola do que eu, não é mesmo, Lily?

— Você? Se isso é verdade, não há mais esperança para o beisebol — caçoou ela.

Ele correu em direção a ela. Tirando a luva de apanhador e arremessando-a para Josh, disse:

— Sua irmã me ama. Onde mais eu conseguiria uma amiga assim?

Sentindo o braço dele sobre seus ombros, Lily revirou os olhos antes de responder:

— Tendo você como amigo, com certeza vou receber muitas indicações de canonização.

James riu e pegou a espátula de cabo longo que ela tinha nas mãos, e tratou de salvar dois hambúrgueres que estavam sendo engolfados pelas chamas que saíram repentinamente do carvão. Olhando-a com ar de divertimento, falou:

— Essa não... Esqueceu que gosto dos hambúrgueres apenas bem passados? Calcinados eles ficam um pouco amargos.

— Desse jeito não vai conseguir colocar nem um pedaço de carne em bom estado na mesa — reclamou Josh.

Dando um passo para o lado, ela encarou ambos e sorriu, oferecendo o avental.

— Fiquem à vontade.

Puxa, o sorriso de Lily era mesmo lindo, pensou James. Estranho ele nunca haver notado isso antes. Aquele domingo parecia estar repleto de descobertas interessantes.

Ele cultivara uma fama excelente como _connoisseur _de mulheres, e mesmo assim havia ignorado a beleza de Lily por tantos anos. Mas era assim que tudo funcionava com pessoas que se conheciam desde a infância: jamais se viam realmente, até que algo as fizesse despertar.

Lily se afastou ainda mais da churrasqueira.

— Acho que consegui me sair bem desta vez, mas estou me arriscando ao deixar a comida com dois amadores como vocês. — O belo sorriso se ampliou. — Papai me disse que, se eu parecesse bastante incompetente, alguém se irritaria e viria me substituir. Ah, mamãe pediu que eu perguntasse o que vocês querem beber: limonada, chá gelado...?

Cerveja — responderam eles, em uníssono.

Ao vê-la se afastar, Josh se deitou na espreguiçadeira.

— Amadores — repetiu ele, em tom de resmungo. — Imagine só. O dia em que um homem não conseguir fazer churrasco tão bem quanto uma mulher, mesmo que seja hambúrguer grelhado, o mundo estará perdido!

James estava observando o movimento feminino e sensual dos quadris de Lily, movendo-se sob a camiseta, enquanto se perguntava como era possível que jamais houvesse notado aquela graça no andar de sua amiga.

— Pode ser, meu amigo. Mas sua irmã não é uma garota como as outras.

— Não deixe que ela ouça você chamá-la de garota. Hoje em dia, todas querem ser chamadas de "mulheres", como se fosse uma espécie diferente de raça.

— Bem... Na verdade, são totalmente diferentes — anuiu James. — Temos de admitir a diferença. Quer ver só? As garotas nós podemos entender. E as mulheres? Nunca. Mas há exceções, que só vêm a comprovar a regra geral: Lily.

— Há! — desdenhou Josh.

— Pense bem. Por acaso tivemos alguma dificuldade em levá-la a fazer as coisas ao nosso modo?

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Mandamos que capturasse e desse um banho em um sapo, e ela o fez, não foi?

— Mas minha irmã tinha apenas sete anos na época, e era uma pequena sarna que não parava de nos seguir.

— Nunca me incomodei com isso, ao contrário de você, Josh. Lembra-se daquele dia em que tínhamos a abertura do campeonato, e um de nossos jogadores estava com a perna quebrada?

— Sim... Acho que sim.

— Quem nos convenceu a fazer o melhor acordo da temporada?

Josh deu de ombros.

— Não faço ideia... Quem?

— Lily — respondeu James.

— Como é? — indagou ele, sentando-se na espreguiçadeira, com ar curioso.

— Não venha me dizer que se esqueceu. Ela se ofereceu para ficar na posição do jogador que faltava, e provou ser melhor do que o jogador oficial. Graças a isso é que fomos campeões.

— Foi por causa dela? Sempre pensei que fosse graças à minha corrida na rodada final...

— Pare de sonhar — caçoou James. — A corrida da última rodada foi minha, mas os pontos já estavam ganhos. Graças à Lily.

De súbito, uma grande nuvem de fumaça o envolveu. Josh ficou de pé e tomou a espátula das mãos do amigo, falando:

— Você é uma ameaça aos nossos hambúrgueres, isso sim é uma verdade!

— Ora, ora. Que beleza... — disse James, deitando-se na espreguiçadeira. — Veja só quem é o trouxa que está cozinhando agora... E você ainda acha que eu é que sou bobo?

— Não sou eu quem está começando a ficar encantado com Lily.

— Só estava lembrando os velhos tempos.

— Não foi bem o que pareceu, do meu ponto de vista. Aliás, você sempre teve uma "quedinha" pela minha irmã.

— Pare de dizer asneiras. Somos apenas bons amigos e...

Certo, certo — interrompeu Josh. — Não estou querendo dizer que esteja apaixonado por ela. Não com mulheres como Dominique seguindo você por toda parte. Mas Lily sempre participou de todas suas loucuras, não é mesmo? Lembra-se daquele salto de bicicleta sobre a ravina Jensen?

James se lembrava muito bem. Ela quebrara o braço e ganhara uma grande cicatriz na testa, por causa do tombo. Teria ainda a marca daquela loucura juvenil? Quantos anos tinham naquela época?

— Eu avisei que ninguém poderia dar aquele salto — murmurou James.

— O que a fez saltar mais depressa ainda, como nós dois bem sabemos. Eu até podia ser o irmão mais velho dela, mas você era o ídolo de Lily — afirmou Josh, voltando a prestar atenção à grelha. — Acho que isso é o que se pode chamar de churrasco em família, não?

— Foi por isso que vim — respondeu James, sorrindo.

— Que nada — desdenhou ele. — Sei que veio por causa de Lily, e não adianta negar. Só não consigo imaginar por que veio vê-la.

* * *

Lily observou a coloração do céu mudar de um cinza pálido para um tom mais escuro. Logo as estrelas começaram a surgir. Pareciam vaga-lumes piscando, preparando-se para acasalar. Sabia que aprendera algo sobre aquele brilho intenso na escola, mas não se lembrava mais dos detalhes.

A parte do acasalamento só viera à tona por haver passado a tarde toda perto de James. Estava cansada de fingir que o considerava apenas como um amigo, quando sonhava em ser muito mais do que isso para ele.

— Como seria a vida se fôssemos insetos? — indagou ela, ao ouvir a porta se abrir, atrás de si.

— Nada boa, eu garanto — respondeu James, sentando-se ao lado dela, no balanço da varanda.

Ele estava com o par de ténis que tinha desde a faculdade, e que já parecia velho demais para ser usado. Com certeza, jamais calçaria aquilo perto de Dominique, mas não tinha problemas em ficar à vontade perto de Lily.

"Que sorte a minha", pensou ela, com tristeza.

— Por quê?

— Insetos têm um ciclo de vida muito curto — justificou James. — Além disso, todos os odeiam e vivem jogando inseticidas e pesticidas sobre eles. Já pensou quantas famílias de insetos devem ser desfeitas? Não é uma existência fácil.

— Já passou muito tempo pensando sobre isso?

— Nem um segundo, para ser sincero.

O sorriso dele parecia natural e tranquilo. Justamente o que o deixava ainda mais charmoso, tendo um efeito devastador sobre ela.

— Seu time está perdendo? — indagou Lily, que havia assistido ao jogo anterior na televisão, junto com os homens, pois seu time estava jogando.

— Não. Está na frente, mas o jogo está muito parado. Perdi a paciência.

— Isso significa que já está pronto para conversar?

— Na verdade, estou pronto para ir embora — respondeu ele, com ar de culpa. — Tenho uma reunião na empresa amanhã cedo, e vou fazer os relatórios quando chegar em casa.

Lily tirou o bilhete de Dominique do bolso e o devolveu. Conseguira lê-lo, mas exceto pelo detalhe de haver julgado o texto muito pouco diplomático, não pensara muito sobre o assunto. Na verdade, era o livro de Kate que parecia não sair de sua mente.

— E então? O que decidiu sobre Dominique?

— Por enquanto, nada — respondeu James, sorrindo. — Mas por que tanta pressa sobre isso? Afinal, ainda tenho seis dias para responder ao ultimato.

— Mas...

— Não me pressione, querida — murmurou ele, sorrindo e fazendo uma carícia casual no rosto dela. — Falaremos sobre isso amanhã. Que tal almoçarmos juntos?

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Não sei. Ainda há muito a ser feito, se formos viajar mesmo na terça-feira, para o lançamento em Las Vegas.

— Já posso lhe adiantar que a data está confirmada. E posso até me oferecer para ajudar pessoalmente, caso não esteja tudo pronto amanhã. Mas só depois do almoço.

— Bem...

Lily sabia o que acabaria acontecendo, mas não discutiu. Sempre o fazia quando ele estava sendo gentil e persuasivo.

— Então está combinado. Escolha o lugar onde quer ir almoçar. Tenho uma conta de despesas considerável à minha disposição, e quase não a tenho usado.

— James...

— Na verdade, podemos alegar que é um almoço profissional. Direi que é sobre o _Virgin Fresh _e...

— E vou ter de corrigi-lo, como sempre. É _Fresh All Day!_

— Droga... Ainda decoro esse nome — prometeu ele, levantando-se depressa e beijando-a no rosto, antes de descer a escada da varanda. — Até mais. E obrigado por ser uma amiga tão incrível. Não sei o que faria sem você.

Ao observá-lo partir, caminhando com passos largos, Lily sentiu-se desolada.

Era o que sempre acontecia naquela situação. Não parecia justo que um sentimento tão intenso fosse descaradamente ignorado e nem correspondido por parte dele.

Por que tinha de sentir aquele "algo mais", justo por James? Quando aprenderia a controlar suas reações?


	3. Capítulo 2

_Segundo dia: Segunda feira_

"O amor se parece muito com a guerra. Este livro será seu guia para uma estratégia vencedora. Comece por abalar o equilíbrio e a tranquilidade dele. Faça algo inesperado."

_Ouse_

* * *

Chamar o creme dental antibacteriano de _Virgin Fresh _fora uma brincadeira que começara quando o produto ainda era uma ideia muito vaga, durante uma reunião informal de executivos do departamento de desenvolvimento de produtos. O encontro acontecera depois do final do expediente, em um estabelecimento que ficava a um quarteirão do complexo central da Godric Gryffindor.

Durante os meses que se seguiram, a ideia amadurecera e se tornara realidade, espalhando o apelido inicial por toda a empresa. Afinal, o nome se encaixava perfeitamente em um produto que era capaz de manter a boca de uma pessoa livre de germes e bactérias o dia todo. Funcionava melhor do que líquido para gargarejo, pastilhas contra mau hálito ou gomas de mascar medicinais.

Era tão bom que, segundo o chefe do departamento de vendas, o setor da Godric Gryffindor que fabricava escovas dentais estava esperando uma queda abrupta nas vendas, uma vez que escovações múltiplas diárias se tornariam algo do passado.

Embora os entusiastas do novo creme dental tenham vencido a batalha contra o departamento de fabricação de escovas, o produto precisava de um nome oficial. A tarefa foi encaminhada ao departamento de publicidade, que era onde Lily trabalhava. Como resultado, _Virgin Fresh _foi rapidamente rebatizado de _Fresh All Day._

O problema era que todos haviam se referido ao produto como _Virgin _por tanto tempo, que o apelido virara hábito. Quando Lily estacionou seu carro no pátio da Godric Gryffindor, alguns minutos antes das oito horas, todos seus pensamentos estavam focados no projeto. Trabalhara na promoção do novo creme dental por meses.

Sendo a artista gráfica do projeto, trabalhou em todas as etapas, desde a elaboração básica até os prazos de anúncios na televisão. Viu-se envolvida com analistas de direitos autorais, fotógrafos, produtores de vídeo, consultores gráficos, especialistas em consumo geral e regional, pesquisadores de opinião e principalmente com seu apressado chefe, que tinha tanta dificuldade quanto James em lembrar o nome correto do produto.

Tal tipo de falha de memória levou a empresa a colocar um cartaz enorme, de mais de dois metros e meio de altura e quase quinze de comprimento, bem ao lado do estacionamento dos funcionários. A mensagem ficara clara: "Lembrem-se do nome do produto, ou então..."

Ao sair do elevador no andar do departamento de publicidade, Lily não era a única que parecia tensa com a proximidade do início da campanha oficial de lançamento do creme dental. Todos pareciam obcecados com o gigantesco projeto.

Passara parte da manhã acertando detalhes sobre os materiais promocionais, verificando passagens aéreas e reservas para toda a equipe que viajaria com ela. Isso sem falar de uma lista quase infinita de tarefas de última hora.

O departamento inteiro parecia um pandemônio quando finalmente decidiram parar para tomar café. Nesse momento, James abriu a porta e entrou, sorridente:

—E então? Todos prontos para a viagem de lançamento do nosso _Virgin Fresh?_

Uma chuva de bolinhas de papel caiu sobre ele, que virou alvo dos arremessos de toda a equipe,

— O que foi que eu disse? — indagou James, ao voltar a falar, olhando desconcertado para Lily.

E pelo que se podia ver, ele estava com uma aparência completamente diferente do dia anterior. Os cabelos continuavam rebeldes, mas o rosto estava bem barbeado e podia-se ver a covinha no meio do queixo. O terno cinza e a gravata eram peças de impecável acabamento, combinando com a camisa branca de seda. Lily estava certa de que, se abaixasse o olhar, veria um par de sapados pretos perfeitamente engraxados e polidos.

Em vez disso, porém, ela se reclinou para trás, apoiando as costas no encosto da cadeira, enquanto pegava uma amostra da embalagem do creme dental e o mostrava para James.

— O que diz aqui, meu caro?

— Hum... Entendi. Errei de novo — admitiu ele.

— Ouvi rumores de que a diretoria está considerando a possibilidade de colocar uma máquina de tortura de estilo medieval no saguão, para punir os funcionários que insistem em esquecer o nome dos produtos.

— Neste caso, espero que continue gostando de mim quando eu estiver um tanto mais alto do que sou hoje — brincou ele. — Já decidiu onde quer que eu a leve para almoçar?

— Tudo em que pensei hoje foi relativo à viagem e à campanha. Há tanto a ser feito que não creio que terei tempo de sair para comer.

— Mas você precisa dar uma parada. Temos aquele... problema... para discutir.

— Creio que possa resolver isso sem mim.

— Nem pensar! — protestou ele.

— Sim, sim. Sei que seria uma mudança radical em seus hábitos, mas se quisesse poderia fazê-lo.

— De jeito nenhum. Não desta vez... Pensei no assunto até antes de adormecer, na esperança de amanhecer com uma resposta em minha mente. Mas tudo que consegui foi ter pesadelos a noite toda.

— Com Dominique encurralando-o com um anel de noivado gigante? — ironizou ela.

— Pior ainda. Havia tubos de creme dental com enormes dentes brancos, sorrindo o tempo todo, para onde quer que eu olhasse.

— Eles o seguiam?

— Na verdade dançavam rumba com roupas parecidas com as da Carmem Miranda.

— Interessante.

— Imaginei que diria isso.

— Parece que está apavorado com a ideia de falhar em obter os resultados esperados no lançamento de _Fresh All __Day _— concluiu Lily.

— O que é isso? Sessão de análise de sonhos? — protestou James.

— Espere aí... Não sou eu quem está tendo pesadelos com creme dental.

— Mas não foi você quem comeu o terceiro cachorro-quente apimentado depois das dez, ontem à noite. Bem que achei que deveria ter recusado a oferta de sua mãe... O lanche que servem após o jantar na casa de seus pais é sempre letal daquele jeito?

— Só quando Josh está lá. Mamãe acha que ele está emagrecendo.

— É mesmo. Seu irmão está mesmo um pouco mais magro... com menos de cem quilos — satirizou ele.

— Bem, voltando ao assunto, acho que não precisa de mim para se decidir sobre... bem... aquele assunto.

— Não faça isso parecer uma doença infecciosa. Só preciso de um conselho amigo.

— Então, espera que eu segure sua mãozinha enquanto pondera sobre o que deve fazer? — perguntou Lily, com sarcasmo.

— Mais ou menos isso, minha amiga.

— Não seria melhor ter Dominique segurando-lhe a mão? Conte-lhe sobre seus sentimentos. Diga...

O telefone da mesa dela tocou, interrompendo-a.

— O Sr. Potter está aí? — perguntou a secretária de vendas, assim que Lily atendeu. — Estou precisando localizá-lo. Há uma reunião de emergência no andar da diretoria.

— Eu o avisarei — respondeu ela, antes de desligar o aparelho e se voltar para James. — O destino o chama. Andar da diretoria, agora mesmo. Meu palpite é que acabaram de instalar a máquina de tortura.

— Tentarei ser valente — respondeu ele, levantando-se depressa. — E também estarei de volta à uma da tarde, para levá-la para almoçar.

— James...

— Uma da tarde, Lily. Não me abandone, está bem?

Olhando-o partir, só lhe restava suspirar e pensar consigo mesma: "Como se fosse possível dar-lhe as costas...".

* * *

Como sempre, Lily estava pronta para partir quando James passou para apanhá-la, pouco depois da uma hora.

— Temos trinta minutos, e nem um minuto a mais. Isso é tudo de que posso dispor — insistiu ela.

— Não brinque. Estamos saindo para discutir negócios, está lembrada? — James entreabriu a porta da sala do chefe dela e falou: — Estou levando Lily para almoçar, para que ela me coloque a par das alterações de última hora sobre a viagem para Las Vegas. Alguma objeção?

Sem esperar mais que um segundo pela resposta, conduziu-a rapidamente para fora do escritório.

— Mas...

— E então? O que prefere? Comida tradicional, francesa, chinesa ou italiana?

— Só vou ficar fora meia hora — afirmou Lily, sem dar margem para argumentação, inclinando-se para apertar o botão de chamada do elevador. — Por isso vamos apenas atravessar o parque e comer algo nas barracas de lanche.

— Não creio que possa suportar outro cachorro-quente...

— Para ser sincera, estava pensando em comer um pastel.

— Só isso?

— E um copo bem grande de chá gelado.

— Sabia que é um desperdício não aproveitar uma oportunidade como a de hoje de ter uma refeição caríssima paga pela empresa?

O elevador chegou e eles entraram. Ao vê-la apertar o botão do térreo, James percebeu que estavam sozinhos ali dentro, mas mesmo assim não se afastara dela.

Estava mais sensível a Lily do que jamais estivera antes.

"Hum... Agora isso está ficando ainda mais interessante", pensou, sem fazer o menor esforço para se afastar. Então notou que a iluminação do elevador causava belos reflexos brilhantes sobre a cabeça dela.

— Desde quando está usando os cabelos desse jeito?

Brenda o olhou com ar desgostoso antes de responder:

— Há dois anos.

— Bem... Na época, comentei que ficou muito bom?

— Não.

— Pois ficou muito bonito.

— Obrigada.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto o elevador descia lentamente em direção ao térreo.

— Seu perfume é delicioso.

— Não estou usando nenhum. Deve ser o sabonete.

— Bastante perfumado...

— Sim, é o melhor da Godric Gryffindor.

— Lavanda?

— Lilás. Você nunca soube diferenciar o perfume dessas flores — lembrou ela.

— É verdade.

O elevador atingiu o térreo e as portas se abriram, revelando uma horda de ávidos trabalhadores aguardando para entrar e voltar a seus departamentos. James colocou a mão nas costas dela de forma possessiva, conduzindo-a entre a multidão. Assim que houve espaço suficiente, Lily se afastou de seu toque.

— Tem certeza de que quer mesmo comer pastel? — indagou ele, assim que deixaram o saguão e ficaram expostos ao sol intenso do horário do almoço. — Está quente demais aqui fora.

— Então tire o paletó — sugeriu ela, atravessando a rua. — Não me diga que está amolecendo, Sr. Potter.

— De jeito nenhum!

Ao responder, James afrouxou a gravata e tirou o paletó, segurando-o sobre o ombro.

— Hum... Não sei não. Creio que já foi mais durão — brincou Lily, sorrindo ao olhar para trás e encará-lo.

— Bem, onde está o tal pasteleiro?

— Perto da fonte.

— Há uma fonte nesse parque? Não é possível. Tem apenas um quarteirão!

— Ora, ora... Agora está mesmo pensando como um grande executivo — murmurou ela, com ar de decepção.

O movimento fez os cachos de seus cabelos balançarem sob o brilho do sol.

James sentiu uma necessidade quase incontrolável de se aproximar dela e tocar-lhe a pele perfumada. Aquele impulso o impressionou, fazendo-o ficar momentaneamente paralisado. O que estava acontecendo? Aquela era sua velha amiga Lily. Precisaria disfarçar, impedindo-a de notar a onda de desejo que o dominara.

— E então? Para que lado vamos?

— Siga-me — instruiu ela.

— Claro.

O que seria um prazer, pois teria outra oportunidade de observar o andar sensual de Lily. Aquele que ele notara apenas no dia anterior.

— Lá está — anunciou ela, indicando uma barraquinha limpa e moderna, com um toldo colorido na frente.

Ficava ao lado da fonte, cuja estátua central portava um jarro que derramava água clara e cristalina constantemente. Abençoado pela sombra das árvores que cobriam toda a área, o local sugeria ser fresco e agradável. E também muito convidativo.

Se bem que Lily também estava lhe parecendo estranhamente convidativa.

"Controle-se, Potter", pensou ele, censurando-se. "Lembre-se de que está na companhia da irmã de seu grande amigo, Josh. Além disso, trata-se de sua melhor amiga, desde a infância. Ela nunca foi a mulher de seus sonhos. Esse papel é de Dominique". Pelo menos deveria ser. E aquela atração que estava sentindo por Lily não o estava ajudando a se concentrar no problema que deveria discutir ali.

Um senhor de idade mais avançada estava sentado sob a barraca, e se levantou ao vê-los se aproximar.

— Olá, Henry — cumprimentou ela. — Quero um pastel...

— Um pastel especial, com molho — disse James ao vendedor, interrompendo-a e encarando-a em seguida. — Viu só? Ainda me lembro.

— Oh... Henry sabe qual é o pastel que sempre peço, e como temperá-lo — respondeu Lily, com ar casual, voltando-se então para o velho senhor. — E um copo grande de chá gelado, sim?

— Quero o mesmo que ela — murmurou James.

— Está bem — concordou o pasteleiro.

— Se eu precisar de uma lavagem estomacal mais tarde, espero que informe à equipe do hospital que a culpa pelo meu mal-estar é toda sua e de sua família, sim, Lily? — resmungou ele, com um meio sorriso.

— Fique tranquilo, Sr. Potter. Há grandes chances de que sobreviva a um mero pastel.

Apressando-se em pagar ao homem pela estranha refeição, James a acompanhou até um banco sob uma grande árvore, onde ambos se sentaram.

Assim que começaram a comer Lily começou a falar, de forma bastante objetiva.

— E então? Por que não quer se casar?

— Não disse que não queria — corrigiu James, dando uma grande mordida em seu pastel, tentando ganhar tempo para pensar.

— Entendo... Nesse caso, está apenas inseguro sobre se casar com Dominique?

— Sim. Não... — Ele estava observando o caimento perfeito do conjunto de crepe creme e da blusa turquesa sobre o corpo dela, observando como aquele lenço de seda amarrado ao pescoço a fazia parecer ainda mais elegante. — Você está muito bonita hoje. Já mencionei isso?

— Não mude de assunto, pois o tempo está passando. E então? Como se sente a respeito de Dominique?

— No momento? Nem um pouco contente.

— E antes de receber a carta?

— Bem... Esse não é exatamente o tipo de assunto que um homem deva comentar com uma mulher.

— Não pense em mim como tal, já que nunca fez isso antes. Por que começar agora?

"Boa pergunta", pensou James.

— Vou considerar que vocês estavam ficando muito íntimos quando Dominique apresentou seu ultimato — prosseguiu Lily. — Isso me dá a impressão de que não parece lógico sentir tamanha aversão pela ideia de passar mais tempo ao lado dela.

— Mais tempo? Quer dizer... a vida toda?

— Algo assim. E então? O que acha?

— Não é tão fácil assim. Na verdade... — James fez uma pausa e mudou de expressão, olhando-a de cima a baixo — Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que deveria ter guardado essa roupa para a exposição, em Las Vegas. Ela tem quase as mesmas cores usadas na caixa do _Virgin Fresh._

— Esse não é o nome do... Ora, esqueça. Não há esperança no seu caso — declarou Lily, voltando a prestar atenção no restante do pastel.

— Bem, pelo menos fui sincero. Acho que está mesmo muito bonita.

— Ora...

James preferiu considerar aquilo como uma manifestação de agradecimento.

— Estou tentando me lembrar se a vi em algum traje que não fosse calça jeans. Você tem alguma saia, ou vestido?

Lily franziu o cenho.

— Claro que tenho. Mas vamos voltar ao assunto. O que posso dizer é que fiquei com a impressão de que sua dúvida se baseia em... O que está olhando?

Ele se inclinou um pouco na direção dela, estreitando o olhar, como se quisesse observar algo no rosto dela.

— Hum... Você ainda tem a cicatriz — murmurou James, observando-a levar o dedo inconscientemente à pequena marca em forma de meia-lua que tinha na testa. — Estava imaginando se havia desaparecido com o tempo. Tivemos momentos ótimos quando éramos crianças, lembra-se?

— Fale apenas por você, meu caro — respondeu Lily, olhando-o com ar de descaso. — Você e meu irmão se especializaram em me perturbar, acima de qualquer coisa.

— Fizemos isso? Está falando sobre o baile de formatura do ginásio?

— Entre outras coisas. O baile é apenas um exemplo.

— Estávamos apenas tentando protegê-la — explicou ele. — Sabíamos o que aqueles rapazes pensavam e o que estavam procurando. Você era completamente inocente, e...

— E meus dois guarda-costas se incumbiram de garantir que eu permanecesse assim, mesmo sem me perguntar qual era minha opção. Fiquei tão envergonhada que teria coragem de estrangular os dois ao mesmo tempo.

— Ainda acho que você merecia algo melhor do que um brutamontes com a mesma inteligência de um macaco de laboratório — defendeu-se James.

— Tive sorte de aquele garoto ter me convidado para sair. Não era fácil aparecer alguém com coragem suficiente para fazê-lo, considerando que meu próprio irmão e meu suposto melhor amigo haviam traçado uma espécie de linha invisível em torno de mim, intimidando qualquer um que ousasse se aproximar.

— Mas isso já foi esquecido há muito tempo, não é?

— Quem disse que esqueci? — protestou Lily. — Foi a pior noite da minha vida. Pelo menos minha situação melhorou quando fui para o colegial e consegui escapar de vocês.

"Escapar?", repetiu James, em pensamento. Teriam sido tão maus assim? Qual o problema de ser protetor em relação a alguém a quem se quer bem? Só queriam evitar que ela se magoasse.

— Não creio que eu deva me surpreender por não termos nos aproximado nem um pouco da solução do seu problema. Acho que terá de resolvê-lo por conta própria.

De qual problema estaria ela falando? O de ele estar se sentindo atraído por sua melhor amiga ou o de precisar dar uma resposta a Dominique? De uma forma ou de outra, o último estava perdendo importância diante do primeiro.

— Que fazer, não?

— Faltam apenas cinco dias para você responder ao ultimato de casamento — lembrou-o Lily.

— Não vou tomar decisão nenhuma enquanto não me ajudar.

— Então vou ter de agir como se fosse um par de esporas...

— Sabe que sou mestre em deixar tudo para o último instante.

Ela o fitou diretamente nos olhos, com ar pensativo. James teve de conter outro impulso de beijá-la. O que estaria acontecendo com ele afinal?

— Certo — murmurou Lily, suspirando em seguida. — Vou tentar pressioná-lo mais um pouco, mas não agora. O departamento de publicidade está uma verdadeira loucura. Podemos conversar amanhã, durante o vôo para Las Vegas. Cuidarei para que nos sentemos juntos.

— Mas é muito tempo para se esperar — reclamou ele. — Vamos conversar durante o jantar, hoje à noite. Um longo e tranquilo jantar.

— James! Não está entendendo? Vou trabalhar até tarde e...

— Oito horas? Pego você no seu apartamento. Ah, pode usar um vestido? Pretendo levá-la a um lugar um pouco mais refinado do que um parque urbano.

— Mas...

Ele estava olhando para baixo e a interrompeu:

— E sapatos de salto alto. Creio que tenha um par, não?

— O que deu em você? — indagou Lily, com os olhos arregalados.

— Pânico, querida — declarou James, com sinceridade. — O mais puro e genuíno pânico.

Só não disse a razão de estar realmente assustado, mas decidiu que iria descobrir naquela noite, ao longo do jantar.

* * *

Minutos depois Lily sentou-se atrás de sua mesa de trabalho, tentando pensar sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo com James. Estava mais do que acostumada com o hábito antigo e imutável que seu amigo desenvolvera, sempre adiando para o último instante todo e qualquer feito ou decisão.

Tal característica se manifestara na infância, e se tornara sua marca registrada. Era incrível que tudo o que ele fazia fosse tão bem-sucedido, considerando-se tal hábito. Mas a competência e a inteligência dele sempre superaram a falta de habilidade em administrar prazos.

Contudo, mesmo conhecendo todos os hábitos e manias de James, não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Era óbvio que ele não estava disposto a falar sobre compromisso sério, simplesmente por nunca haver pensado no assunto. Não até Dominique apresentar aquele ultimato. Ao convidá-la para morar com ele, pensara apenas na comodidade e no conforto da situação, não em casamento.

Portanto, o que intrigava Lily não era a insistência em adiar a discussão, mas tudo o que estava acontecendo. O que o levara a comentar a beleza de seus cabelos, se ele nem sequer notara a mudança de corte, dois anos antes? E os elogios a respeito do perfume e das roupas? Por que pediu que ela usasse um vestido naquela noite?

Haviam jantado juntos muitas vezes ao longo dos anos, mas sempre fizeram uma refeição simples na lanchonete. Ela não tinha a menor intenção de se arrumar toda para ir beber cerveja e comer sanduíches com ele, ouvindo-o adiar a decisão de se casar, até o último instante.

E isso certamente aconteceria.

Se houvesse um prazo, até domingo, seis horas da tarde, James tomaria a decisão às cinco e cinquenta e nove.

Quando voltou a atenção ao trabalho em sua mesa, olhou para as duas listas de tarefas que traçara para si mesma na tarde anterior, observando que não acabara de cumprir nem mesmo a primeira.

De repente, uma lufada de ar carregada de perfume chamou sua atenção, momentos antes de uma voz feminina, vinda de trás, chamá-la pelo nome.

— Olá, minha cara Lily. Podemos conversar?

Antes de se virar para atender, Lily fez uma careta.

Já não era ruim o bastante ter de ouvir James falar de seus problemas? Agora a namorada dele, saída diretamente da divisão de atendimento ao consumidor da Godric Gryffindor, também viera incomodá-la?

Seria difícil ouvir Dominique declarar o que sentia por James, considerando-se que, para todos os observadores, tratava-se apenas de uma caçadora de dote. Estava interessada no que ele se tornaria na empresa, e não em algo que sentisse por James.

Esforçando-se para sorrir, virou-se e falou com a futura noiva do homem a quem amava em segredo.

— Olá, Dominique. Faz tempo que não nos vemos. A que devo o... prazer de sua visita?

Com movimentos felinos e estudados, a morena fatal contornou a mesa e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da mesa de Lily, garantindo que, ao cruzar as pernas, a saia curta deixasse a curiosidade e o interesse dos homens do departamento em um estado de contido alvoroço.

— Bem — começou Dominique, pausando para um breve e pouco convincente suspiro. — Tenho uma pequenina confissão a fazer, e preciso de sua ajuda.

— Oh — murmurou Lily, contendo-se.

— De mulher para mulher, necessito de sua cooperação. Ninguém conhece James como você, Lily. E, considerando que almoçaram juntos hoje, tenho certeza de que sabe sobre minha... sugestão.

Sugestão? Para ele a pequena carta parecera mais um comunicado de execução sumária. O mais impressionante era que nenhum dos dois envolvidos estava tratando aquilo como uma simples proposta de casamento. Lily chegou a pensar se apenas ela conseguia ter uma visão mais romântica sobre o assunto.

— Considerando que James sempre se abre com você, estou certa de que será a primeira a ficar sabendo sobre o que se passa na mente dele — continuou Dominique. — Eu apreciaria muito se o ajudasse a chegar à decisão mais acertada.

"De jeito nenhum!", pensou Lily. Se o casamento acon tecesse, seria por decisão pessoal e exclusiva dele mesmo. Mas, no momento, sentia-se compelida a parecer tranquila diante da outra.

— Tenho a impressão de que não sei do que você está falando, Dominique.

A morena fatal franziu o cenho.

— Eu estava certa de que James a levara para almoçar com o intuito de colocá-la a par da decisão que terá de tomar. O que mais poderia ter sido?

— Por que não negócios? — sugeriu Lily. — Partiremos para a exposição amanhã e, sendo chefe da equipe de vendas, ele precisa estar completamente ciente dos detalhes e inovações da campanha publicitária. Estamos tão próximos do lançamento de _Fresh All Day _que tenho a impressão de que tudo mais perdeu a importância.

— Mas isso é muito mais importante do que o lançamento de um novo creme dental! — afirmou Dominique, começando a parecer irritada.

— Tente dizer isso ao pessoal da diretoria — murmurou Lily, ao curvar-se sobre um punhado de papéis, fingindo ler um relatório.

— Pensei que tinham almoçado juntos para falar sobre um certo assunto que diz respeito a mim.

— Bem, pois só falamos de técnicas de venda de creme dental. Ah, poderia tirar sua bolsa daí um momento? Ela está sobre a página dois deste relatório aqui...

Imóvel, e com os olhos demonstrando frieza, Dominique abaixou o tom de voz para uma entonação aparentemente letal.

— Se James não falou nada ainda, estou certa de que o fará muito em breve.

Lily não estava disposta a ouvir a morena fatal declarar o amor que sentia pelo futuro noivo, mas incomodou muito o fato de ela nem sequer mencionar a existência de algum tipo de sentimento entre eles, parecendo julgar isso desnecessário em um casamento.

— Ah, é mesmo?

— Propus uma união séria a ele, e dei-lhe um prazo para obter uma resposta. Não vejo por que ele precisaria demorar para se decidir, mas mesmo assim o fiz. Estava pensando se você poderia...

— Dar um "empurrãozinho"?

— Ora, eu chamaria apenas de orientação, Lily, querida — respondeu Dominique, com um sorriso falso. — Sei que James respeita suas opiniões, e creio que concorde comigo sobre quão irritante é a mania dele de adiar toda e qualquer decisão.

Um momento antes, ela até haveria concordado. Mas de pois de ver toda aquela frieza, estava considerando que o hábito de adiar decisões era um grande dom para a auto-preservação de James.

— Não posso dizer que tenha notado James adiar decisões — arguiu, com elaborada tranquilidade. — Mas, por outro lado, nunca o observei do ponto de vista de uma mulher apaixonada. É o seu caso, não? Você o ama?

— Mas que pergunta boba. Claro que sim. Tenho muito carinho por ele.

"Carinho?", pensou ela, lamentando. "Como você é tolo, James. Dois anos com uma mulher, e tudo o que conseguiu foi fazê-la sentir carinho por você".

— E tenho certeza de que vai concordar comigo, quando digo que James é uma excelente matéria-prima, esperando ser moldada.

Moldá-lo? Só poderia ser brincadeira! Mesmo sendo capaz de fazer qualquer um perder a paciência com suas manias, ele não precisava mudar em nada para fazer uma mulher feliz. Pelo contrário. Se mudasse, aí sim haveria algo errado.

— O difícil seria decidir por onde começar. São tantas áreas que precisam de aprimoramento. — garantiu Dominique, sorrindo com ar maldoso enquanto olhava as próprias unhas manicuradas.

— Tais como? — indagou Lily, engolindo em seco, para não dizer o que estava pensando daquelas afirmações ridículas.

— Bem... O entusiasmo deprimente que ele demonstra por esportes de mau gosto é um bom exemplo. Ou a tendência que possui de atrair pessoas muito pouco respeitáveis para ter como amigos.

Para a mente diminuta da morena fatal, era claro que Lily e seu irmão deveriam encabeçar a lista.

— E, é claro, terei de dar um jeito na falta de visão dele no que diz respeito ao futuro — arrematou Dominique.

— Falta de visão? Mas ele está prestes a se tornar o mais jovem vice-presidente da companhia!

— Sim, mas por que parar aí? Por que não se tornar presidente, ou membro da diretoria? James precisa aprender a voltar seu talento para a política, que é onde reside o verdadeiro poder.

— Mas...

— Oh, e não precisa me lembrar sobre as tolices que ele diz sobre odiar política. James é um político nato. Já notou a habilidade dele em induzir qualquer um a atender seus pedidos? Ora, é claro que sabe disso muito bem, não é mesmo, querida? Soube que já foi induzida a fazer dezenas de coisas desagradáveis por causa dele e de seu irmão. Deve ter sido uma infância horrorosa.

Começando a perceber que estava prestes a perder a paciência, Lily decidiu ser objetiva, tentando assim liquidar logo o assunto.

— O que quer exatamente que eu diga a James, Dominique?

— Ora, apenas que tome a decisão correta, é claro. Fará isso, não é mesmo, Lily?

Ao dizer aquilo, a morena sensual se levantou, com um chamativo descruzar de pernas, e sorriu com pretenso ar de superioridade.

— Pode estar certa de que o farei. E posso lhe garantir que ele realmente fará o que é certo.

Enquanto observava Dominique deixar o escritório de publicidade, Lily decidiu que se James decidisse se casar com aquela mulher, iria impedi-lo de qualquer maneira, mesmo que precisasse colocá-lo para dormir por um mês, à base de clorofórmio. Pelo bem dele próprio.

Nesse meio tempo, ao verificar a lista de tarefas, percebeu como tudo aquilo parecia sem importância diante das novas prioridades que haviam surgido. Por exemplo, teria de pedir um vestido emprestado a Kate, já que não tinha nenhum, e também deveria comprar um par de sapatos de salto alto. Isso sem falar em arrumar tempo para ler o tal livro de auto-ajuda.

Sabia que, se James jamais a enxergara como mulher, não seria _Ouse _que faria isso acontecer, mas poderia haver alguma pista útil em como fazê-lo distrair-se um pouco. Talvez assim ele despertasse e percebesse a besteira que faria se aceitasse a proposta de Dominique.

Tudo o que teria a fazer era ler depressa e então se transformar em uma exuberante mulher fatal, desde que fosse antes dás oito da noite.

Ao pensar nisso, Lily suspirou desanimada. Jamais conseguiria fazer tal loucura funcionar.

* * *

Como era de se esperar, James não chegou ao apartamento dela no horário marcado, mas sim às quinze para as nove horas. Depois de ficar quarenta e cinco minutos esperando, foi impossível ela recebê-lo com um sorriso alegre.

Mas a forma como ele foi recebido não pareceu afetá-lo tanto quanto a visão das pernas bem torneadas de Lily, levemente expostas pelo vestido justo que lhe chegava até pouco abaixo do meio das coxas.

Era uma surpresa após outra. Desde quando ela ficara tão curvilínea? E aquelas pernas? Como não notara nada daquilo acontecendo ao longo dos anos? Não era possível ignorar uma forma tão bela, ainda mais acompanhada de um rosto angelical e de lindos olhos verdes.

— Uma pessoa pode até morrer de fome, esperando-o para jantar — resmungou ela, pegando a bolsa e a echarpe preta, quase transparente, antes de sair para o corredor.

— Eu apenas quis ser gentil. Você estava tão segura de que não conseguiria acabar o serviço a tempo, que pensei em dar-lhe mais um pouco de tempo para se arrumar.

— Se sua intenção fosse a de ser gentil, teria telefonado, em lugar de me deixar esperando.

Caminhando com ele, guiou-o até o estacionamento. O carro esporte conversível de James parecia totalmente des locado em meio aos outros veículos mais simples, comuns ao condomínio. E dava a impressão de ser um brinquedo, parado ao lado da caminhonete com tração nas quatro rodas que pertencia a Lily.

Diminuindo o passo para deixá-la ir à frente, ele voltou a dar uma boa olhada naquele andar sensual. Alta e delicada como sempre fora, e com aquele vestido e sapatos de salto alto, Lily era uma visão irresistível. Isso o fez entender melhor porque sempre fora protetor em relação a ela. Porém, jamais notara que poderia se tratar de um sentimento per meado por algo mais do que amizade.

O perfume do sabonete favorito de Lily estava deixando para trás um rastro de sedução, abalando seu bom senso.

— Ligar para avisar sobre meu atraso? Acho que nos conhecemos a tempo suficiente para que soubesse que não deveria me esperar no horário marcado.

— Acho mesmo que fui uma tola — murmurou Lily, com ar de sarcasmo. — Pensei que seu desespero fosse grande o suficiente para levá-lo a cumprir o horário marcado.

— Quem é que está desesperado? Ainda tenho muito tempo.

— Cinco dias e algumas horas, mas quem é que está contando?

— Não eu — garantiu James, abrindo a porta do carro para ela. — Importa-se de deixarmos a capota do carro abaixada? Está uma noite linda, e não gostaria de desperdiçá-la.

— De desperdiçar a noite ou a oportunidade de exibir o luxo do seu conversível? Bem, não faz mal. Pensei nisso antes e vim preparada, pois conheço-o muito bem.

Ele ficou olhando-a prender a delicada echarpe preta sobre os cabelos, amarrando-a atrás da nuca. Estava tão compenetrado em observá-la que bateu a canela no escapamento, ao contornar a traseira do carro para chegar ao assento do motorista.

— Lindo vestido. Como é que nunca a vi nele antes?

— Porque o único lugar onde nos vemos fora do trabalho é na casa da mamãe ou na lanchonete do Luke, depois do trabalho ou dos jogos de domingo. Consegue me imaginar usando uma roupa dessas lá?

Na verdade, James conseguia pensar nisso, sim. E também na reação dos colegas que frequentavam o local. Seria um colapso de inspirações fantasiosas.

— Hum... Acho que é mesmo mais sensato continuar usando uma daquelas suas calças jeans e a camiseta do time da companhia.

Por mais que uma ou outra calça fossem justas e acompanhassem a forma daquele corpo maravilhoso, as camisetas eram invariavelmente gigantescas para ela, cobrindo-a desde o pescoço até o começo das coxas.

Depois de descobrir a elegância sensual de Lily, James teve a curiosidade de saber quantos homens já a teriam visto com aquele vestido. E quantos haveriam tido sorte o bastante para vê-la sem ele.

— Não estou estragando nenhum plano de sair com outro rapaz, não é?

— Acho que é um pouco tarde para se preocupar com isso, não? Mas eu não tinha nenhum compromisso.

— Tem certeza?

Seria bem próprio de Lily cancelar um encontro, como fizera na época da faculdade, para ajudá-lo com uma pesquisa na biblioteca. O que teria acontecido com aquele garoto? Teria ele voltado a ligar para Lily?

— Pode acreditar... Não há nenhum rapaz se lamentando por não ter minha companhia esta noite.

— Por que não? Qual o problema com ele?

— Não há nenhum "ele". Só isso.

— O que quer dizer com isso? Tem de haver alguém.

— Já disse que não existe ninguém — insistiu Lily.

— Como é possível? Você é uma mulher lindíssima!

— Ah! — surpreendeu-se ela.

— Sem contar que é adorável e carinhosa.

— Claro, claro...

— Não seja sarcástica. Estou falando sério.

Ao acabar de falar, James desviou de um veículo mais lento, ultrapassando-o, mas evitou a saída para a rodovia interestadual. Por mais que gostasse de transitar por aquela estrada, o ruído do vento o impediria de conversar com Lily, que era mais importante do que um prazer momentâneo.

— Está com que idade agora? Vinte e quatro? — indagou ele.

— Foi exatamente a quantidade de velas que mamãe colocou no bolo na última festa. E Dominique, quantos anos tem?

— Bem... Agora que perguntou, descobri que não sei.

— Isso não me surpreende. De qualquer maneira, aposto que ela mente sobre a idade que tem.

— Isso é óbvio — respondeu ele, olhando-a por sobre o ombro. — Mas sou cavalheiro demais para perguntar a idade dela.

— Não foi o que demonstrou perguntando a minha — replicou Lily, indignada. — Muito obrigada pela consideração, Sr. Potter.

— Levando-se em conta que eu a conheço por toda a vida, e que posso fazer apenas um cálculo simples subtraindo os três anos de diferença que separam nossas idades, a questão foi retórica.

— Sim, sim. Sei também que acha que pode sair de qualquer encrenca com sua habilidade de conversar bem, mas guarde esse dom para usar com os outros, sim? Comigo, não.

Qualquer outro homem teria considerado isso um final de noite prematuro, mas James sabia que não era bem assim. Pelo menos não com relação a ele. Passado o momento de irritação, tudo voltaria ao normal. Jamais seriam capazes de dar as costas um ao outro, e ambos sabiam disso.

O mais difícil era conseguir parar de observá-la. Mesmo sob a echarpe, era possível ver os cachos dos cabelos de Lily balançando ao vento. Teria de continuar contendo o impulso de tocá-la e de acariciá-la.

— O que há com você, afinal? — indagou Lily, flagrando-o a observá-la.

— Só estou achando difícil de acreditar que não haja um namorado seu, em algum lugar, espetando alfinetes em um bonequinho vodu com a minha aparência.

— Considerando que não sou tola o suficiente para me envolver com tipos que mexam com vodu, não é tão difícil assim de acreditar. Mas, pelo que me lembro, não saímos esta noite para falar sobre minha vida amorosa. A sua é que está atrapalhada.

— Certo. Se não é adepto de vodu, o rapaz deve ter, no mínimo, contratado um pistoleiro para me acertar.

— Sim, claro. E pistoleiros não cobram pouco — retorquiu Lily, impaciente. —Agora vamos falar sério. Pensei muito sobre tudo o que conversamos, e concluí que tudo o tem a fazer é considerar o que sente por Dominique e...

— Quanto ao jantar — interrompeu James — pensei em comida italiana, mas talvez algo árabe a agrade mais. O que prefere, querida?

Ela franziu o cenho antes de dizer:

— Prefiro que pare de mudar de assunto.

— Vejo que é mesmo muito obstinada em cumprir tarefas, srta. Evans. Se eu prometer que depois discutiremos o ultimato de Dominique, aceita que pelo menos jantemos primeiro?

— Vai considerar seus sentimentos na situação? — indagou ela, olhando-o com ceticismo.

James se sentiu grato por ela não colocar o nome de sua quase esquecida namorada no final do pedido. Afinal, havia tópicos mais importantes a serem explorados.

— Não me parece uma atitude razoável para ser tomada por um cavalheiro, diante de uma dama — brincou ele.

— James Potter! Está querendo me deixar louca? A ideia desse jantar foi sua. Não sou eu quem está com problemas pessoais. Se não...

— Está bem, está bem. Juro que vou me comportar — prometeu ele, levantando a mão direita. — Buscarei as respostas nas profundezas de meus sentimentos — dramatizou.

— Honestamente?

— Eu juro! — repetiu ele.

* * *

Olá Ninha Souma, até parece que você prevê o futuro, não vai aparecer um, vão aparecer três ;) Obrigada por comentar, beijos e até o próximo cap.


	4. Capítulo 3

_Segundo dia, continuação: o jantar_

"O conceito de que os homens sentem atração, e que as mulheres se apaixonam, não está completamente errado. Mas também não está certo. Do ponto de vista estratégico, é melhor que a mente dele esteja enevoada e que a sua permaneça alerta."

_Ouse_

* * *

O restaurante tinha uma iluminação suave e discreta. As toalhas de mesa eram forradas com primor, a comida agradaria qualquer _connoisseur, _e o clima inspirava intimidade.

Para completar, um talentoso trio tocava jazz ao fundo, com classe e elegância.

Se Lily não o conhecesse bem, poderia jurar que James estava tentando seduzi-la. Contudo, depois de sucumbir ao delicioso vinho de boa safra, estava um pouco difícil se lembrar do plano que elaborara para executar naquela noite. Sabia apenas que era algo sobre fazê-lo encarar seus sentimentos.

O livro de Kate afirmava de forma categórica que deveria haver mais do que apenas emoção como base de um casamento. Era necessário saber quão profundos e sinceros eram os sentimentos, para se ter uma união feliz e duradoura. Caso contrário, não valeria a pena "fisgar o homem".

Não que Lily quisesse ajudar Dominique a fisgá-lo, mas depois de haver se acalmado, percebeu que não queria arruinar-lhe a vida, caso estivesse amando realmente aquela mulher.

Enquanto durou o efeito mais intenso do vinho, Lily não conseguiu raciocinar direito, mas depois de relembrar os eventos do dia, sua determinação venceu a pequena dose de álcool com facilidade.

Estava mais do que preparada para fazer James encarar os próprios sentimentos, mesmo que o motivo para isso fosse uma mulher falsa, que via nele apenas um futuro de sucesso, cheio de ganhos pessoais.

James se curvou sobre a mesa e colocou mais um pouco do precioso líquido cor de rubi na taça de cristal.

— Quer sobremesa? Pelo que vi no carrinho, eles têm algumas iguarias tentadoras. A maioria dos doces é recheada com creme.

Creme. Uma das fraquezas de Lily. Fechando os olhos por um instante, reuniu forças para abdicar da tentação.

— Não, obrigada.

Mas James já havia sinalizado para que o garçom trouxesse o carrinho de sobremesas.

— Não precisa se fazer de mártir e manter sua dieta só porque está na minha frente — ralhou ele. — Está em ótima forma e, além disso, já descobri que mentiu para mim hoje.

— Quando?

— Sobre sua idade.

— Mas tenho vinte e quatro anos. Ainda...

— Ainda... — repetiu ele, rindo da expressão indignada de Lily. — Se me lembro bem, seu aniversário será daqui a dois dias. Como estaremos em Las Vegas, não terá como celebrar com a família.

— Será pouco comum, mas vamos comemorar no meu retorno. Mamãe insistiu nisso, por querer colocar vinte e cinco velinhas sobre o bolo, mesmo correndo o risco de disparar o alarme de incêndio.

— Serei convidado para a festa?

— Claro, e também o corpo de bombeiros.

Enquanto ambos riam, o garçom se aproximou, empurrando o carrinho de sobremesas. Os vários doces, de todos tipos e cores, pareciam deliciosos e apetitosos.

— Decisão difícil, não? — indagou James, antes de voltar a atenção para o garçom. — O que sugere como sobremesa para uma senhorita que adora creme e chocolate?

Lily suspirou, preocupada, ao ver que fora presenteada com o doce mais exuberante e aparentemente delicioso da travessa.

— Você nunca me ouve? — disse ela, assim que o garçom partiu.

— O que foi que fiz agora?

— Avisei que não queria sobremesa.

— Seus lábios disseram "não", mas seus olhos gritaram "sim, sim, sim"!

"Como sempre, uma dedução bastante masculina, e totalmente imprecisa", pensou ela.

— E o que meus olhos dizem agora?

— Hum... Deixe-me ver. Estão brilhando. Um efeito causado pela ótima companhia que está tendo agora, é claro.

— Essa não é bem a definição que eu usaria.

— Não mesmo? Bem, de qualquer forma, eu a ouço, sim. E chegada a hora de colocar meus sentimentos em revisão, certo?

— Certo — confirmou Lily, surpresa pela lembrança quase espontânea por parte dele. — Por onde quer começar?

James apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e levou a mão ao queixo. Mesmo estando acostumada a vê-lo todos os dias, não podia deixar de ficar encantada com James. Sem perceber, fitou longamente os lábios dele, desejando o impossível. Observou-o levar o guardanapo à boca, em um movimento tranquilo e natural.

— Acertei? — indagou ele.

— O quê? — perguntou Lily, voltando à realidade.

— O lugar onde estava o farelo de doce. Pensei que era por isso que estava me olhando desse jeito.

— Oh... Sim. Está ótimo agora — assegurou ela, embora não houvesse nenhum farelo de doce nos lábios dele. — E então?

— Acho que será mais fácil se me fizer algumas perguntas, para me ajudar a começar — sugeriu ele. — Não vai comer a sobremesa?

— Bem, comecemos pela lembrança de que está se encontrando com Dominique há bastante tempo. Deve admitir que isso é raro para você.

— É?

— Digamos que nem os homens mais rápidos que conheço entram e saem de relacionamentos tão depressa quanto você. Nenhum dos que teve até hoje foi duradouro.

— Errado — contestou James, balançando a cabeça negativamente e mostrando um meio sorriso.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Lily ficou parada, com o garfo a centímetros da boca, sustentando um pedaço de doce em pleno ar. — Dominique é a primeira mulher com quem ficou por todo esse tempo.

— É a segunda — corrigiu ele.

— Tem certeza? Ficou com alguém com quem saía na faculdade, e que eu não conheci?

— Não. Foi antes disso.

— No colégio? De jeito nenhum... — disse ela, devolvendo o garfo ao prato. — Eu estava na mesma escola, lembra-se? E mesmo estando algumas séries para trás, Josh sempre teve dificuldade em ficar calado. Contava todas as aventuras de vocês.

— Foi ainda antes do colegial.

— No ginásio? Não pode ser. Considerei até mesmo Barbara Aram, mas você estava saindo com Nancy West e com Juliet Weingarten ao mesmo tempo, então...

— Ouça só esta música! — exclamou James, levantando-se da cadeira. — Vamos dançar.

— Dançar? — perguntou ela, olhando para a minúscula e vazia pista de dança.

— Isso mesmo. Já perdeu aquela mania de querer conduzir, não é? Vou avisando que vou vencer qualquer disputa de força para determinar quem conduz a dança, quer goste ou não.

Tendo a nítida impressão de que estava dentro de um sonho, e sem saber se estava mesmo acordada, Lily se levantou, sentindo melhor o efeito do vinho.

— Mas não há ninguém dançando.

— Pior para eles — respondeu James, segurando-a carinhosamente pela mão e fazendo-a caminhar na frente até a pista.

— Mas é uma música lenta — observou ela, ainda relutante.

— Está com medo de que eu pise nos seus pés?

Lily estava temendo milhares de outras coisas, menos aquilo. Ao sentir o braço dele envolvê-la e entrar em contato com aquele peito forte e quente, suas forças se esvaíram.

— Hum... Do tamanho exato!.. — James murmurou próximo ao ouvido dela, enquanto tocava-lhe os cachos sedosos com a face.

— O quê? — sussurrou Lily, olhando para o nó da gravata dele.

— Você é do tamanho certo. Sua altura... Não tenho de me curvar, como seria preciso fazer com uma mulher mais baixa.

— Sempre desejei ser menor — confessou ela.

— Ora, mas é perfeita assim. Sorte que não temos o poder de mudar, ou você teria trabalhado em vão.

"Por que nenhum homem com quem saí me disse algo assim?", pensou Lily, desconcertada. "E por que teve de ser James a fazer o elogio? Ele é meu melhor amigo, e não meu amante."

Todavia, enquanto se deixava levar pelo som suave da música, envolta por aqueles braços fortes, foi difícil concentrar-se na ideia de que ele era apenas um amigo.

— Então, quem foi a primeira mulher com quem passou tanto tempo assim? — perguntou, tentando recuperar o rumo dos pensamentos. — Sua mãe?

— Eu não havia pensado nela.

— Não? Então quem foi?

O sorriso dele foi anunciado por um estranho brilho no olhar.

— Foi você, Lily — murmurou ele, apertando-a carinhosamente contra si. — Quem mais, senão você?

Os lindos olhos verdes de Lily se arregalaram diante do anúncio. James decidiu tirar vantagem do momento e levou a mão calmamente mais para cima, tocando-lhe a pele nua das costas.

— Pronta para uma pequena ousadia? — indagou ele, começando a incliná-la para trás.

De imediato, e ainda atordoada pela declaração que ouvira, Lily colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, esforçando-se para manter o equilíbrio enquanto era praticamente deitada no ar, apoiada sobre a mão de James.

Por um instante, ele a teve completamente à sua mercê, deleitando-se com o prazer de senti-la tão perto.

Caídos para trás, os cabelos de Lily formavam lindos cachos ruivos. Era um prazer saber que ela era tão natural, e que não iria correr para o toalete no instante seguinte, tendo de ajeitar o penteado e retocar a maquiagem, como faria Dominique.

— O que vem agora? — indagou ela, franzindo o cenho. — Piruetas em pleno ar? Acha que estamos em um rinque de patinação?

James a endireitou, aproveitando cada instante de contato entre seus corpos. Deliciou-se com a sensação de perceber os seios firmes de Lily pressionados contra seu peito, sentindo seus rostos quase se tocando.

— Nada tão radical — murmurou ele, sorrindo com charme.

— O que quis dizer ao afirmar que seu relacionamento comigo precede seu caso com Dominique? Trata-se de duas situações completamente diferentes.

— De onde vem sua ideia sobre isso?

— Como assim? — indagou Lily.

— Por que acha que nunca tivemos um relacio...

— Está sendo evasivo de novo, James — ela o interrompeu, impedindo-o de terminar a frase.

— Acha mesmo isso? — indagou ele, sorrindo ao vê-la enrubescer.

— Não ouse me inclinar para trás outra vez!

— Então pare de tentar se afastar de mim. Danço muito melhor quando estou perto da parceira.

— Pois prefiro poder dançar e respirar ao mesmo tempo — argumentou Lily, resistindo ao abraço dele. — Agora, falemos de Dominique.

— Precisamos falar dela? — murmurou ele, suspirando com desânimo, antes de roçar a face nos cabelos dela.

— Temos de fazê-lo. Foi por isso que viemos jantar.

— Já acabamos de jantar. Superamos essa parte da noite.

A música acabou nesse momento e houve alguns aplausos em agradecimento. Lily escapou dos braços dele, tentando caminhar em direção à mesa.

James a segurou pela mão e a fez voltar para perto de si, virando-se em seguida para o pequenino palco.

— Rapazes, quantas músicas lentas vocês conhecem?

— Um repertório apresentável de pelo menos mais vinte minutos — respondeu o saxofonista, acenando para os colegas em busca de aprovação.

O baterista e o baixista concordaram com gestos de cabeça, observando James tirar duas notas de vinte dólares da carteira e entregá-las ao saxofonista.

— Poderiam tocar algumas delas duas vezes?

Os três sorriram, entreolhando-se, e voltaram a tocar em seguida. Tomando-a nos braços outra vez, James não tardou em recomeçar a dançar.

— Onde estávamos mesmo? Ah, sim, lembrei — disse ele, roçando o rosto nos cabelos perfumados de Lily.

— Isso não vai funcionar, Sr. Potter — falou ela, suspirando com desânimo.

— Já está funcionando, querida. Dança lenta é muito relaxante. Com todo o estresse a que fomos submetidos nos últimos dias, sob a pressão de acertar o lançamento do novo creme dental, acho que merecemos e que precisamos de uma pausa. Não está se divertindo?

— Sim, mas...

— Se me ouvir prometer que falaremos sobre Dominique amanhã, ao longo do vôo, esquecerá o assunto por hoje e vai se divertir? Teremos pelo menos cinco horas no ar, o que será tempo mais do que suficiente para conversarmos.

Lily hesitou um instante, mas acabou se rendendo.

— Tenho certeza de que vou me arrepender por concordar com isso, mas tudo bem.

Ele a recompensou com um beijo suave na testa. Na verdade, talvez estivesse recompensando a si mesmo. Estava com vontade de beijá-la desde que fora buscá-la no apartamento, ou teria sido desde o almoço no parque?

Ainda era difícil de acreditar que estava com Lily em seus braços. A garota que ele sempre considerara a antítese de Dominique estava conseguindo afetá-lo da mesma forma...

Não. De uma maneira diferente, mas ainda assim, poderosa.

Aceitando finalmente a situação que surgira, ela havia relaxado em seus braços, e seus corpos estavam se tocando.

James a apertou levemente contra si, repousando a face junto aos cabelos dela.

— Você dança muito bem.

— Só está dizendo isso porque não tentei conduzir o ritmo nenhuma vez — respondeu ela, soltando um riso suave.

— Pode ser.

— Passou muito tempo, desde a última vez que dançamos juntos.

— Dez anos?

— Mais... Eu era a única parceira disponível para você e Josh praticarem, antes de irem ao primeiro baile.

— É mesmo — concordou James. — A formatura do ginásio. Eu era tímido naquela época.

— Você? — indagou Lily, afastando o rosto para encará-lo, sorrindo. — Acho difícil alguém acreditar nisso. Vamos lá, admita que já nasceu extrovertido.

Se fosse outra garota, ele começaria a falar com segundas intenções e a jogar com palavras de duplo sentido. Mas aquela era Lily, e não uma cabeça-de-vento como Dominique.

— É apenas uma farsa. Estou sempre assustado com...

— Entendi a ideia — Lily o interrompeu. — E não acredito de jeito nenhum. Lembre-se que venho sendo vítima do seu charme por muito tempo.

— Meu charme? — indagou ele, sorrindo.

— Bem, talvez "charme" não seja a palavra adequada. Creio que "tolice" se encaixe melhor.

— Tolice... — ecoou James. — Seja mais delicada, sim? Meu ego é bastante sensível.

Lily riu.

— Oh, sim. E agora me conte que os oceanos secaram. Tente outra história, está bem? Hum... Isto é mesmo relaxante. Ou será o efeito do vinho?

James conseguia pensar em outras coisas muito mais relaxantes, que depois de certo tempo se tornavam infinitamente mais prazerosas do que dançar. Só havia um problema: estava com Lily.

Não poderia tratar sua melhor amiga como faria com qualquer outra mulher. Mesmo estando atraído por ela e sabendo que jamais estivera antes.

— Você a ama? — perguntou Lily, com voz suave.

— Quem?

— Dominique.

— Não sei. É isso o que vamos descobrir amanhã, no vôo, lembra? Sou muito pão-duro para pagar um analista. Então, cabe a você descobrir o que acontece dentro de minha mente — brincou James.

— É para isso que servem os amigos — garantiu Lily.

"Eu aqui brincando e ela falando sério!", pensou ele, censurando-se.

— Não mereço você, sabia? — disse a ela.

— Sei disso.

— Algum dia já fiz algo por você, Lily? Responda com sinceridade.

— Está falando sério? — perguntou ela. — Já fez muitas coisas por mim, James.

— Diga uma.

— Conseguiu um emprego para mim na Godric Gryffindor — Lily respondeu sem hesitar, surpreendendo-o.

— Quem conseguiu o emprego foi você, com competência e qualificação. Tudo o que fiz foi informá-la da vaga.

— Mas você me colocou no projeto de elaboração de _Fresh __All Day, _que _é _como um trofeu no meu currículo e...

— Não fiz arranjo nenhum, Lily. O fato _é _que você se mostrou a melhor pessoa para o serviço — explicou James.

— Certo. Mas sei que fez...

Ele a interrompeu com um gesto, suspirando antes de falar:

— Pode apostar que não fiz, o que quer que fosse mencionar. Neste caso, por que contínua tão próxima de mim? Nunca fiz nada para merecer sua amizade.

— Não seja tolo — exclamou Lily. — Como poderia virar-lhe as costas quando está precisando de mim? Você foi meu herói quando éramos crianças.

— Isso foi há muito tempo, e já não é mais assim, estou certo?

De repente, a noite pareceu ficar sem graça. Ao olhar ao redor, James observou que apenas um casal havia se encorajado a ir para a pista de dança, enquanto os outros continuavam sentados. Era como se estivessem fechados para tudo, em um mundo só deles.

No fundo, também queria estar daquele jeito, apenas com Lily em seu universo particular. Mas isso não aconteceria, pois jamais tivera o mínimo de consideração por ela.

Ficou surpreso quando os dedos dela acariciaram seu rosto, fazendo-o voltar a encará-la.

— Você ainda é meu herói, e nada vai mudar isso.

— Nem mesmo Dominique?

— Nem mesmo Dominique — prometeu Lily. — Quando se ama uma pessoa, você...

"Oh, não!", pensou ela, ao notar que falara demais. Interrompera-se muito tarde. Seria melhor ficar calada um instante para evitar outro deslize daqueles.

— Ama? — repetiu James, com um sorriso franco, contrastando com a expressão anterior.

— Claro que amo. Como poderia não amá-lo, conhecendo-o pela vida toda? Mas existem vários tipos de amor. São condições diferentes que os determinam.

— Tem certeza? — James indagou com tanta sinceridade que a fez questionar a própria afirmação.

— Sim, pode acreditar em mim. Por exemplo: não é verdade que o que sente por mim não é o mesmo que sente por Dominique?

— Nunca senti por ela o que sinto por você — murmurou James, concluindo exatamente o contrário do que ela concluíra.

— Viu só? Caso encerrado.

Por segurança, Lily evitou olhá-lo e recostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

— É claro que não conheço Dominique há tanto tempo assim — afirmou James. — Mas acha que envelhecer ao lado dela ajudará a desenvolver um relacionamento como o que existe entre nós, que crescemos juntos?

— Quem sabe? — cogitou Lily, embora acreditasse que Dominique jamais fosse aprender a amar alguém mais, além de si mesma.

— Não consigo imaginar Dominique sentada a meu lado, na cadeira de balanço de um asilo para velhinhos. Isso significa que vou viver mais do que ela?

Lily achava que se a namorada dele não estivesse em cena, seria porque fugira com outro homem que pudesse lhe oferecer mais regalias do que James. Mas essa era uma opinião que ela não poderia revelar nem ao melhor amigo, e muito menos se ele estivesse mesmo apaixonado.

— Talvez ela mude com o tempo — disse a ele.

— Talvez.

Mesmo concordando, James achava que era mais provável Dominique deixá-lo no mesmo instante em que falassem em ir para um asilo. Isso se realmente acabassem se casando, e se ela não o abandonasse antes.

Lembrar do ultimato de casamento logo fazia sua alegria se esvair. Estava querendo sair com Lily naquela noite porque ela sempre tivera o dom de fazê-lo sentir-se bem. Ao longo da vida, haviam tido ótimos momentos juntos. Chegava a ser impressionante poder afirmar tal coisa sobre uma mulher e não ter feito sexo com ela. Se bem que era exatamente isso que estava lhe ocorrendo nessa noite.

— O que acha da ideia de ficar senil a meu lado, balançando-se em uma cadeira de asilo? — perguntou James.

— Infelizmente, pela idade você chegará primeiro lá — brincou Lily. — Além disso, estarei jogando malha, ali por perto. Não terei uma cadeira de balanço, isso eu garanto. Quando os filhos de Josh forem visitar a casa dos avós, estarei no jardim, jogando.

— O que quer dizer com isso? E seus próprios filhos?

— Oh, provavelmente não terei nenhum.

— Claro que terá. Algum rapaz ainda vai carregá-la no colo pela porta da frente, com você trajando seu belo vestido de...

— Rapazes — zombou ela. — Eles nem sabem que existo. Exceto por um ou outro colega do time de minibeisebol da empresa...

— Algum deles a convidou para sair?

— De jeito nenhum. Os rapazes fazem isso com garotas como Dominique, e não comigo.

— Ora, mas você tem encontros, não? — indagou James, surpreso.

— Ocasionalmente. E costumam ser muito rápidos.

— Por que isso? Eu a acho adorável. Você é uma pessoa muito boa.

— Boa... — caçoou Lily. — Uma palavra mortal. Sabe muito bem que os homens não saem com garotas boazinhas. Você mesmo é um exemplo perfeito disso. E nem deveria precisar lhe dar esta explicação.

— Não estou entendendo.

Nunca encontrei um homem sequer que marcasse um encontro porque estava procurando uma parceira para a vida toda. Em geral, eles querem companhia apenas para uma noite.

Indignado com a ideia de alguém usando Lily por mera satisfação sexual, ele se sentiu incomodado, alterando o tom de voz ao perguntar:

— Quem era ele? Diga-me, e eu...

Lily se inclinou para trás, encarando-o.

— Um instante, sim? Por que tenho a impressão de estar ouvindo um eco do baile de formatura? Posso cuidar de mim mesma. Não preciso de um irmão mais velho.

— Seu próprio irmão não se importa muito com sua segurança — declarou ele, desgostoso. — Se dependesse dele, você teria ido parar no banco de trás do carro daquele moleque safado que a convidou para sair naquela noite.

— Durante todos esses anos, venho culpando Josh por haver arruinado minha noite, mas acho que o responsável foi você.

Outros casais se juntaram a eles na pista de dança, quando os músicos começaram a tocar algo mais agitado.

Lily deduziu que era o momento de concluir o sonho e voltar à realidade. Nem mesmo Cinderela pudera fazer o encanto durar além da meia-noite.

— Está ficando tarde, James. Temos de embarcar no avião, amanhã bem cedo. Podemos ir embora?

— O quê? Oh, claro! Posso buscá-la amanhã cedo?

— Não, obrigada. Prefiro não perder o avião — ironizou. — O que acha de fazermos o contrário, e eu passar em sua casa para apanhá-lo? Também posso ligar para acordá-lo.

James pensou no quão conveniente seria se Lily acordasse em sua cama, mas preferiu ficar calado, ou poderia ganhar um olho roxo.

— Está bem — anuiu. — Vamos embora ao final desta música. Sabe de uma coisa? Precisamos repetir a dose de hoje. Tive uma noite excelente, e você?

— Sim, foi adorável.

— Fico contente que tenha gostado, Lily — declarou ele. Cedendo à tentação, beijou-a no rosto por um tempo muito mais demorado do que o habitual.

Lily corou.

— Obrigada.

— Foi um prazer — murmurou James, roçando o rosto junto ao dela.

"O prazer foi realmente todo meu", pensou ela, sabendo que jamais poderia dizer-lhe o que sentia.

Porém, enquanto aguardavam o final da dança, Lily se permitiu aproveitar o ritmo envolvente da música e continuar roçando o rosto no dele. Só que seus movimentos coincidiram e os lábios de ambos ficaram separados por poucos centímetros. Fitando-o nos olhos, não conseguiu se mover. De súbito, surgiu-lhe a expectativa de que James a beijaria naquele momento.

Mas ele sorriu com ternura e girou-a lentamente para o lado, em um passo de dança. Quando a puxou de volta, a distância entre eles ficou muito maior do que antes. A realidade do que acontecera atingiu-a como um raio.

Percebendo o que quase havia feito, censurou-se. Só podia ser o efeito do vinho e da música. Pelo visto, estava fadada a viver apenas de sonhos. Mas como seria possível ser notada, com uma mulher como Dominique mantendo-o junto de si?

Esforçando-se para afastar a lembrança do "quase" beijo, lamentou que James estivesse prestes a aceitar um pedido de casamento. Seria muito fácil se acostumar a passar as noites nos braços dele.

* * *

Olá gente! Estou contentíssima com os comentários, obrigada a vocês que comentaram: Tata Potter tortura medieval não kkkk não vou deixar isso acontecer kkkk, Natsumi Yamasaki também acho que o Jay tem que agarrar ela logo e pelo cap de hoje acho que isso não vai demorar muito ;D Joana Patrícia irritante é apelido, a Dominique é..., melhor nem falar kkkk e pode deixar que o Jay vai dar um jeito nessa relação deles, Ninha Souma isso mesmo TRÊS, agora sim ele vai acordar. Beijos gente e até o próximo cap :*


	5. Capítulo 4

_Terceiro dia: terça-feira_

Agora seu homem ficou mais atento a você, demonstrando afeição por meio de atos simples, como o de segurar sua mão ou manifestar preferência por sua companhia. É chegada a hora de incrementar a campanha."

_Ouse_

* * *

Depois de uma longa noite se virando na cama, enfrentando sua própria imaginação, cheia sonhos que haviam se tornado eroticamente selvagens, Lily ouviu o despertador tocar a seu lado.

Desligou-o com rapidez, sentando-se na cama.

A alvorada começava a dar os primeiros sinais de luz pela janela, e um bando de pássaros cantarolava nas árvores das redondezas. Apesar da visão de uma manhã tão bela, sentiu-se tola por haver se deixado levar, na noite anterior.

Havia agido como uma adolescente irresponsável, e o pior era ver-se obrigada a admitir que adorara cada instante.

Seu único consolo era que James havia se portado de forma ainda mais idiota do que a sua. Ele não percebera em momento algum como a estava afetando, nem mesmo depois daquele beijo incrivelmente terno.

O que o levara a fazer aquilo? Teria sido o efeito do vinho e da música? Ou uma consequência de ela haver seguido o conselho do livro, e usado um vestido que mais parecia uma cara peça de roupa íntima?

Lembrando-se de que seguira a orientação de _Ouse__, _cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro.

Porém, logo se convenceu de que não havia tempo a perder. Rolando para o lado, alcançou o telefone. James atendeu no primeiro toque, e pareceu cheio de alegria ao falar:

— Bom dia, querida!

Lily franziu o cenho.

— Sou eu, James. Lily.

— Oh, sei disso muito bem — afirmou ele, com mais entusiasmo ainda.

Alegria e entusiasmo? Aquelas não eram as características matinais do humor de James. Com certeza havia algo alienígena na situação.

— Oh... — murmurou ela, atónita.

— Dormiu bem esta noite?

— Tanto quanto se poderia esperar. Consegue se aprontar em meia hora?

— Na verdade, já estou pronto. Vou fazer uma parada rápida na mercearia e passarei aí para pegá-la. Gosta do seu café com pouco açúcar, não é?

Lily vacilou um instante, olhando para a base do telefone sem fio sobre a mesinha-de-cabeceira, e depois para a unidade móvel em sua mão.

—Quem é você e o que fez com James Potter? —indagou ela, em tom ironicamente ameaçador.

Ele riu do outro lado da linha.

— Ora... Posso ser tão gentil quanto qualquer cavalheiro. Deixe-me provar isso a você.

— Não se dê ao trabalho. Lembre-se apenas de que precisamos estar no aeroporto em menos de uma hora. Tenho certeza de que vou lamentar estar dizendo isso, mas eu concordo. Faz mais sentido você passar aqui para me apanhar, já que está pronto e minha casa _é _mais perto de nosso destino. Só não se esqueça de que deve vir direto para cá.

— Sim, senhora capitã! — respondeu James.

Lily tinha certeza de que, se pudesse vê-lo, ele estaria prestando continência, do outro lado da linha. E provavelmente com a mão errada.

— Então venha logo.

— Só mais um detalhe: chocolate, caramelo ou geléia?

— O quê?

— Sua preferência por bolinhos, meu anjo.

Anjo? Lily quase deixou cair o telefone.

— Oh...

— Os três? Excelente escolha. Estarei aí em vinte minutos, no máximo.

Ela ainda estava boquiaberta quando ouviu-o colocar o aparelho no gancho.

* * *

Lily estava linda, e deliciosamente provocante, quando o atendeu à porta. Os cabelos cacheados ainda pingavam sobre os ombros do robe branco, fechado do pescoço até os tornozelos, permitindo ver apenas as pontas de seus pés.

James não deixou de fantasiar sobre como ela seria por baixo do tecido atoalhado.

— Hum... Parece que estou vendo uma ninfa que acabou de sair de uma cachoeira encantada.

Lily virou-se de costas para ele, caminhando sala adentro.

— Entre, e pode guardar sua lábia para outra vítima. Vou apenas me vestir para podemos seguir para o aeroporto.

— Ei, tome o desjejum primeiro. Não se sinta menos à vontade por minha causa. Adoro ficar sentado em frente a uma mulher quase sem roupa.

Lily parou em frente à porta e se virou, fazendo uma careta para ele.

— Está bem. E se eu disser que o café vai esfriar se não tomá-lo agora? — sugeriu James.

— Estarei de volta em dois minutos — disse ela, antes de fechar a porta do quarto.

Ele quase riu ao ouvir aquilo. Julgava impossível uma mulher se vestir em menos de meia hora. De fato, a maioria demorava em torno de uma hora para se arrumar.

Ao vê-la sair do quarto em menos tempo do que o prometido, James quase se engasgou com o bolinho que estava comendo.

Lily seguira o mesmo estilo dele. Vestira jeans e uma blusa de seda verde, arrumada por dentro da calça.

Aquela era mais uma prova de que sua amiga de infância estava mesmo se escondendo em roupas largas. Com os trajes normais de trabalho e com as peças que Lily costumava usar para frequentar a casa dos pais, era impossível notar aquele quadril bem desenhado e aquela cintura fina. Nem mesmo o vestido minúsculo da noite anterior lhe dera tal noção.

Sorte que Lily não o flagrou a observá-la. Ela estava olhando a caixa cheia de bolinhos, aberta sobre a mesa.

— Espera mesmo que eu coma metade de tudo isso? Não sei de onde tirou a ideia de que sou insaciável.

— Insaciável? — perguntou James, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Por doces — salientou ela, pegando um bolinho. — Sabe, acho que devemos ir com minha caminhonete, em vez de usar seu carro. Além de ser mais espaçoso, chama menos atenção. Afinal, ficaremos quase uma semana fora, e nenhum estacionamento está livre de ladrões. Seu conversível será chamativo como uma isca.

Ele estava com a mente distante, observando os movimentos sensuais que Lily fazia ao comer, finalizando cada mordida ao levar os dedos à boca, para tirar o açúcar. Dominique tinha o mesmo hábito, mas fazia aquilo de modo estudado, olhando-o constantemente, com o objetivo real de seduzi-lo.

Lily, por outro lado, não tinha a menor ideia do efeito que causava nele. Nem sequer estava percebendo o que fazia, pois havia se entretido com a leitura de uma lista de tarefas que colocara sobre a mesa.

— Por que não está comendo, James? Considerando que insistiu tanto em trazer o desjejum, achei que estivesse faminto.

E estava mesmo, mas não por bolinhos...

A situação tenderia a piorar ao longo do dia, pois estariam confinados em um espaço mínimo no banco do avião. Céus, suas pernas roçariam a cada mudança de posição.

Sem sentir o sabor do bolinho nem do café, ele acabou de comer, conseguindo apenas sonhar de olhos abertos. Cenas de uma cama onde Lily o chamava eram as mais repetitivas, acompanhadas de momentos em que faziam amor com intensidade frenética.

— E então? O que acha? — insistiu ela, acabando de comer.

Esforçando-se para voltar à realidade, James se recordou das ultimas palavras ditas e tentou pensar em uma resposta.

— Oh... Sim. Creio que tem razão. Meu carro é mesmo pequeno e chamativo demais. Enquanto acaba de se arrumar, vou levar sua bagagem e transferir a minha para a caminhonete.

— Pode deixar que levo a minha parte, pois vou ajeitar mais umas coisinhas. Além disso, só vou colocar os sapatos e estarei pronta.

"Só faltam os sapatos?", pensou ele, olhando para os cabelos molhados de Lily. Também não havia o menor sinal de maquiagem no rosto delicado.

Notando a direção do olhar dele, Lily se adiantou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, dizendo:

— Eles secarão no caminho, se é isso que o preocupa. Odeio secadores.

Na verdade ele estava imaginando como seria a sensação, de tocar aqueles cachos úmidos. E se o fizesse, qual seria a reação de Lily.

— James? — chamou ela, ao vê-lo paralisado.

— O quê? Oh, sim. Desculpe-me. Acho que não estou tão acordado quanto pensei. Quer mais um desses doces? — improvisou ele.

— Não, já acabei de comer. Você é que está atrasado. Acabe logo e vamos embora. Podemos levar o restante dos bolinhos recheados para os rapazes?

"Rapazes!", pensou James ao se lembrar dos outros. Lily seria a única mulher na viagem. O restante da equipe consistia em um representante de vendas, um perito em relações públicas e um pesquisador do setor de promoções, famoso por ser também professor de musculação. Todos haviam sido escolhidos não apenas pela qualificação profissional, mas também por serem jovens, atraentes, extrovertidos e por terem dentição perfeita.

E, no momento em que os tais rapazes pousassem o olhar sobre Lily, vestida com um traje um pouco mais justo, seria como o momento da criação de um novo inferno para James.

— Não. Deixe que eles mesmos consigam seus doces.

E se alguém demonstrasse interesse em sua doce Lily, seria melhor arrumar um médico.

* * *

Lily sempre gostara de morar a sudoeste de Ohio, mas não apreciava ter de fazer baldeação de aviões, para onde quer que fosse. Apesar disso, a chegada até o aeroporto, onde se encontraram com Sirius, Remus e Frank e o primeiro vôo, até Chigago, foram um sucesso.

Os problemas começaram meia hora depois da segunda parte da viagem.

Ao lado dela, James fingia estar dormindo para evitar falar em Dominique. Antes, a desculpa havia sido a rapidez do primeiro vôo, depois o fato de estarem servindo bebidas. Havia menos de cinco dias de prazo para a resposta final, e apenas Lily parecia estar consciente disso.

Em lugar de enfrentar os fatos, ele inventava todo tipo de assunto para evitar qualquer menção à Dominique.

De repente, a voz da comissária de bordo ecoou pelo sistema de alto-falantes:

— Senhoras e senhores, lamento informá-los de que o capitão acaba de comunicar que estamos com uma pequena falha mecânica na aeronave. Em vez de continuar o vôo para Las Vegas, vamos pousar no aeroporto local. Embora ele já tenha solicitado que um novo avião seja preparado, estamos contando com um atraso de pelo menos uma hora. Seremos gratos por sua compreensão e paciência.

Como James continuava fingindo, Lily o chamou com um leve toque de cotovelo.

— Acorde, "belo adormecido". O avião está caindo. Só lhe restam dois minutos para fazer as pazes com Deus.

Bocejando, ele se ajeitou na cadeira, endireitando-a.

— Não pode ser Dominique chegando, isso não... — murmurou ele, fingindo que estava tendo um pesadelo.

— Senhoras e senhores, o capitão acendeu o aviso para apertar os cintos de segurança. No momento, solicitamos que todos endireitem os encostos de seus acentos e se preparem para a aterrissagem — disse a comissária de bordo, em um tom de voz calmo e tranquilo.

— Pensei tê-la ouvido dizer que estávamos caindo — protestou James, virando-se para encarar Lily.

— Eu menti, e sabe disso muito bem. Mas, falando em Dominique...

— Sim. Ela e acidentes de avião têm muito em comum— concordou ele.

— Você já adiou o assunto por tempo demais. Na noite passada, ouvi-o dizer que não sabia se a amava, mas não falou o que sentia por ela. Está sentindo falta de Dominique agora?

— De jeito nenhum. Ela estaria reclamando comigo por tê-la colocado em um avião com problemas mecânicos. Não é bem o que eu gostaria de estar ouvindo agora, se é que me entende.

— Se estivéssemos mesmo vivendo nossos últimos minutos de vida...

— Você gostou mesmo dessa ideia da queda do avião, não é? — perguntou James, incomodado. — Já pensou sobre seus próprios minutos finais, Lily? Que tipo de vida estaria passando diante de seus olhos? Algum arrependimento sobre algo que não tenha feito?

— Coloque o cinto de segurança — recomendou ela. —Por que eu teria algum arrependimento? Fiz tudo o que uma pessoa de quase vinte e cinco anos poderia ter feito.

— Tudo? Algumas mulheres da sua idade já têm filhos.

— E outras irão tê-los com numa faixa etária muito mais avançada. Além disso, não vou ser mãe, lembra-se? Sou candidata à posição de tia favorita.

— Poderia ser ambas as coisas — sugeriu James.

Lily lançou um longo olhar na direção dele, deixando claro que não estava gostando do rumo da conversa. Ele se mexeu na cadeira, parecendo pouco à vontade.

— Sobre Dominique. Nesse momento, está sentindo falta dela?

— Não — respondeu James, virando-se para fitá-la diretamente nos olhos. — Quando estou com você, não consigo nem mesmo pensar nela.

— Eu já havia percebido — murmurou Lily, com ar incrédulo.

— Ei! Estou sendo sincero. Não era isso o que queria? — protestou ele.

O que mais um homem poderia fazer quando pressionado contra a parede? Mentir? De jeito nenhum. Não para Lily.

— Sei, sei.

— Escute aqui, Lily. Por acaso já esteve apaixonada? Já amou alguém? Caso contrário, pode ser que não tenha a mínima ideia de como é tal sentimento, e isso a desqualificaria para me ajudar a resolver meu dilema. Não que eu planeje encontrar outra pessoa...

— Sim, já me apaixonei — respondeu Lily, antes de ele parar de falar.

— ...para me aconselhar, mas... O que disse?

— Falei que já me apaixonei. Sei o que é amar, portanto, não precisa se preocupar com minha qualificação como sua analista não-oficial.

— O que quer dizer com isso? Já esteve apaixonada? — perguntou James, arregalando os olhos e demonstrando uma expressão de choque.

— Parece-me que fui bastante clara. Perguntou se eu havia me apaixonado e respondi que sim. Agora seguimos em frente. Vamos lá. Quando olha para Dominique...

— Quando?

— Quando o quê?

— Quando se apaixonou?

— Oh. Algum tempo atrás — respondeu Lily. — Dominique o faz sentir algo diferente, como uma pressão no peito?

— Na verdade, sinto isso quando meu time perde um jogo. Quem era ele?

— Quem era quem?

— O homem por quem se apaixonou. Eu o conheço?

O avião estava atravessando uma densa camada de nuvens e o clarão de um relâmpago iluminou toda a aeronave. Lily olhou pela janela e viu a tempestade que estava se formando. A visão parecia tranquila perto do que ocorria com ela no momento.

— Você não vai conseguir me fazer sair do assunto outra vez, James. E, caso tenha esquecido, o objetivo desta con versa é seu futuro com Dominique.

— Então eu o conheço — murmurou ele, olhando de soslaio para os lugares onde estavam Sirius, Remus e Frank.

Seria algum deles? Ou alguém da companhia? Talvez do time de minibeisebol. Quem sabe um daqueles rapazes que ficavam colocando o braço sobre os ombros dela na lanchonete, depois do jogo. Tudo parecia uma brincadeira amigável, mas quem poderia saber?

Lily beliscou o braço dele.

— Ai! — protestou James, surpreso. — Por que fez isso?

— Por tudo! Está me deixando louca. Primeiro diz que quer minha ajuda, e então muda o assunto de sua vida amorosa para a minha falta de uma. O que faço não é problema seu. Sua situação sim, é séria.

— Não acho, se for mesmo verdade o que disse sobre não existir romance em sua vida — insistiu ele. — Creio que seu problema seja ainda maior. Vamos discutir isso. O que aconteceu com o rapaz por quem se apaixonou?

Ao vê-la ficar extremamente tensa e apertar os dedos contra o couro do apoio dos braços, James julgou que seria mais seguro não pressioná-la mais naquele momento. Sem saber se o motivo de tanta alteração era ele próprio ou o assunto sobre a paixão dela no passado, só lhe restava tentar pensar em quem poderia ter sido tal homem.

A cada rosto que visualizava, James inadvertidamente cerrava os punhos mais e mais.

— Senhoras e senhores, o capitão acaba de me informar que teremos um atraso de aproximadamente duas horas até conseguirmos outra aeronave — falou a comissária de bordo, assim que o avião, já pousado, aproximou-se do portão. — Pedimos a todos que desembarquem. Para aqueles que preferirem outras conexões, o...

James se virou e deu um tapinha no braço de Remus.

— Ei, rapazes, o que acham de irmos lamentar o atraso do vôo no bar mais próximo do portão de desembarque?

— Para mim, está ótimo — respondeu o especialista em relações públicas, assim que o avião parou de se mover.

James soltou a trava do cinto de segurança e começou a se levantar.

— Ótimo. O último que chegar paga a conta.

* * *

Remus pegou a carteira no bolso da calça e pagou as bebidas da primeira rodada. O _barman _pegou as notas e voltou para o outro lado do balcão, onde estava assistindo à reprise de um episódio de _Columbo._

— O que aconteceu com Lily? — indagou Remus, olhando na direção da multidão. — Será que não vai se juntar a nós?

— Está perguntando isso só porque teve de pagar a conta? — perguntou James.

— Não é isso... — respondeu Sirius. — Ele está interessado nela.

A mão de James ficou paralisada, mantendo o copo a alguns centímetros dos lábios. Remus pegou o próprio copo de cerveja e sorveu um generoso gole.

— E o que isso significa? Nada. Ela nem mesmo percebe que estou vivo.

— Não leve isso a sério, companheiro — murmurou Frank, olhando com ar triste para sua bebida. — Lily nunca percebeu que metade dos homens do departamento acompanham cada movimento dela.

— Metade dos homens do departamento? — repetiu James, com a voz tensa.

— O desejo coletivo é tão intenso que quase se torna palpável, e ela faz que não percebe — indignou-se Frank.

— Não é fingimento. Lily é tão inocente que não faz a menor ideia de que está nos deixando loucos — explicou Sirius.

— Lily? — questionou James.

Claro que ele estava se sentindo muito atraído nos últimos dias, mas não pensava que houvesse uma epidemia em andamento, no que dizia respeito a ela.

— Não esperamos que entenda — assegurou Sirius, olhando para James. — Com uma princesa daquelas como namorada, nada disso deve fazer sentido para você.

Depois do ultimato, Dominique já não se parecia com uma princesa, mas sim com a bruxa malvada.

— O mais frustrante é que Lily não nos dá o tratamento de frieza. Nossa musa simplesmente ignora que quase todos nós gostaríamos de ter uma relação muito além da profissional com ela — falou Frank.

— E isso é o que mais a torna atraente — disse Sirius, soltando um suspiro. — Sabe aquele conjunto que ela estava usando ontem?

— Sim — respondeu James, inclinando-se para frente.

— Aquele me enlouquece... — confessou Sirius. — Cobre-a todinha do pescoço para baixo, e passo a maior parte do dia imaginando como ela é, sob toda aquela roupa.

— Oh, sim. O tecido é justo o suficiente para incendiar meus sonhos, mas não me deixa ter certeza de nada — concordou Remus.

— Certa vez — disse Frank, abaixando o tom de voz — Lily tirou o _tailleur _para trabalhar, quando estavam concertando o ar-condicionado.

— E se debruçou sobre a prancheta de desenho? — indagou Sirius, cheio de esperança.

— Sim, e por um longo tempo — respondeu Frank.

— Assim você me mata — concluiu Sirius, resmungando.

James olhou-os atentamente, um de cada vez, e balançou a cabeça.

— Algum de vocês já experimentou convidá-la para sair?

— Cheguei a tentar uma vez — falou Remus. — Fui até lá e disse: "Lily? Tenho dois ingressos para o jogo do Red e estava pensando se...", e ela nem me deixou terminar.

— Dispensar uma chance de assistir um jogo do Red? Não é possível — duvidou James. — Lily adora beisebol.

— Acha que não sei disso? Não há muitas mulheres que sejam tão entusiastas quanto ela sobre esportes. Tanto que pensei que estava seguro com aqueles ingressos na mão.

— E então, o que aconteceu? — insistiu James.

— Lily me deu um daqueles apaixonantes sorrisos casuais...

— Provocantes — completou Sirius.

— Devastadores — terminou Frank.

— ...e disse: "Não se esqueça de levar sua luva para pegar as bolas que forem para a arquibancada, Remus." Então me perguntou algo sobre a cor de uma embalagem de detergente que estávamos desenvolvendo no departamento. Perdi a coragem de insistir e voltei para minha mesa.

Frank e Sirius brindaram em memória de Remus, que se fingiu de morto sobre o balcão.

— Ela não tem a menor ideia de nada disso — falou Sirius. — Lily nos trata como se fôssemos apenas colegas, e não como homens e possíveis pretendentes. Mas acho que sabe como é isso, Potter. O seu caso é ainda pior.

— É mesmo — concordou Remus. — E como se você fosse um eunuco.

— Um o quê? — James engasgou com a cerveja.

— Você sabe. Inofensivo. Ela até o toca — explicou Remus. — Tenho observado muito vocês dois.

— Está falando do beliscão que levei há pouco, no avião? —perguntou James, esfregando o braço na região atingida.

— Disso e muito mais. Há também as carícias... — citou Remus.

— É mesmo — concordou Frank. — A mão dela sobre seu joelho ou seu braço. O modo como ela se inclina na sua direção para chamar-lhe a atenção...

— Lily só faz essas coisas com você, companheiro — ressaltou Sirius. — Provavelmente porque se conhecem desde a infância.

— É por isso que ela o considera um eunuco — insistiu Remus. — Eu não trocaria de lugar com você por nada neste mundo, Potter.

* * *

Lily ficara pasma em seu assento, observando seus companheiros de trabalho e de viagem saírem correndo por causa da aposta. Homens!

Como podiam agir de forma tão inútil e infantil? O mais difícil era compreender o que a levara a ter tantos amigos do sexo masculino. Só poderia ser uma tendência ao masoquismo.

Dali por diante, preferiria amigas do sexo feminino. Alguém como Kate, que era honesta, direta...

Se bem que sua cunhada estava usando o livro _Ouse _para levar Josh para o altar. Aquilo não parecia muito sincero.

Claro que não era algo flagrante, como as atitudes de Dominique, mas mesmo assim era uma postura manipuladora.

Não seria tão fácil conseguir amigos que não dessem tanto trabalho. Isso a levava de volta ao problema de James.

Teria de arrumar uma maneira de fazê-lo decidir algo sobre o que sentia por Dominique, ou o prazo se esgotaria e a decisão seria tomada às pressas. E com certeza seria errada.

Ao chegar perto do bar onde os rapazes estavam, percebeu que seria a última a chegar e teria de pagar a conta. Assim sendo, seguiu direto e foi até o jornaleiro, logo adiante. Estava folheando a terceira revista quando percebeu James se aproximando.

— Você sumiu — observou ele.

— Sim. Por que não experimenta fazer o mesmo?

— Ainda está magoada comigo?

Lily mudou a página da revista, ignorando-o.

— Não faça isso comigo — pediu James.

— Do que está falando? — indagou ela, fingindo interesse em um artigo sobre política paquistanesa.

— Do velho jogo feminino do silêncio.

Fechando a revista, Lily o encarou.

— O que está querendo dizer?

— Você sabe. O tratamento da indiferença. Normalmente você não usa artifícios tão drásticos.

— O gelo está ficando mais fino a cada minuto, Sr. Potter. Em seu lugar, eu trataria de patinar em outra direção, antes que seja tarde demais.

Sem prévio aviso, ela colocou a revista no estande, virou-se e começou a andar.

— Lily?

Mesmo andando mais depressa, ainda podia ouvi-lo atrás de si.

— Lily? — repetiu James.

Ao vê-la parar de repente, teve de se esforçar para não esbarrar nela.

— Afaste-se de mim, Potter. Estou cansada de você.

— Lily... — murmurou ele, segurando-lhe a mão. — Preciso de você.

Mesmo sabendo que podia se soltar, ela deixou a mão ali, mas ficou em silêncio.

— Admito que andei exagerando — confessou James.

— Muito! Exagerando muito!

— E estou arrependido.

— Oh, sim — desdenhou ela.

— Fui um tolo. Mas você é minha melhor e mais antiga amiga. Uma ótima amiga.

— Pois estou abdicando do cargo. É responsabilidade demais.

Ao tentar soltar a mão, James não permitiu. Quando ela deu por si, estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Não poderia deixá-lo ver aquela evidência de fraqueza.

Erguendo o queixo, reuniu forças e disse:

— Só lhe restam quatro dias para tomar a decisão. Sei que pode muito bem decidir sozinho o que fazer.

Surpreso com tamanha veemência, James entendeu que os três colegas de trabalho estavam errados. Lily não era indiferente a ele. Aquela expressão em seu olhar não era apenas mágoa, nem simplesmente amizade. Havia algo mais.

Contudo, ao notar que o brilho que se seguiu era o das lágrimas, já era tarde.

"Oh, não...", pensou entristecido. "O que foi que eu fiz?"

— Está bem — concordou, com suavidade. — Decidirei sozinho.

— Está mesmo falando sério? — indagou Lily, arregalando os olhos, surpresa.

— Eu juro. E sinto muito por tê-la feito chorar, Lily.

— Sim, está certo — murmurou ela, suprimindo a emoção. — Já deixou bem claro mesmo que esse assunto não é minha especialidade.

— Compreendo que disse uma tolice, está bem? Falei sem pensar... Foi um erro.

— Francamente, pensei que me conhecesse um pouco melhor.

Aquele tom de lamento e de decepção na voz dela estava acabando com seu coração. A ansiedade crescia a cada instante.

— Vai me perdoar?

Lily deu de ombros, sem encará-lo, ainda olhando para os dedos entrelaçados das mãos de ambos.

— Perdoa ou não? — insistiu James.

— Acho que sim.

Notando que ela não estava segura do que havia falado, ele seguiu o instinto. Não poderia deixar de fazê-lo.

— Lily?

Ao ouvir o tom terno na voz dele, ela ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo. Tinha os lábios entreabertos e o olhar surpreso.

Com a mão que estava livre, James passou os dedos pelo rosto dela, erguendo-o ao tocá-la no queixo.

Sem questionar o rumo dos acontecimentos, levou os lábios aos dela, com a intenção de demonstrar carinho e confiança. Mas uma chama de desejo se acendeu, e o beijo se tornou longo e sensual. E não houve rejeição.

Pelo menos não a princípio, pois, dali a algum tempo, Lily se sobressaltou, tentando afastá-lo. Só então ele ponderou se havia cometido ou não um grave erro.

Soltando a mão quase à força, ela o encarou.

— Não vá pensando que só porque demonstro meu lado feminino de vez em quando, você tem o direito de me tratar como uma das suas desmioladas namoradas!

James sabia que era melhor não dizer nada.

— Por que tinha de fazer isso?

— Porque tive vontade de fazê-lo — explicou James.

— Deveria ter me avisado primeiro.

— Na próxima vez, prometo que aviso. E então? Amigos outra vez?

— Sim — concordou Lily.

— Prove — desafiou ele. — Vamos jogar uma partida no videogame "Comandos no Espaço".

O sorriso dela expressou um certo ar de incredulidade.

— E como isso vai provar que somos amigos? Vou vencê-lo outra vez. Sou a campeã absoluta na lanchonete do Luke.

— Andei praticando. Cuidado com seu título!

Lily hesitou por dois ou três segundos, antes de responder:

— Feito! — Estendeu a mão para ele.

Porém, em vez de trocar um aperto de mãos, James preferiu segurá-la e puxá-la na direção da sala de jogos do aeroporto.

— Se você ganhar, não precisa mais bancar minha analista no caso da Dominique. Se eu ganhar, não faço nenhuma pergunta sobre o ultimato que recebi — sugeriu ele.

— Está mesmo me liberando dessa responsabilidade? Completamente?

— Bem... Só neste caso — concordou James. — Da próxima vez em que me vir encrencado, vou querer sua ajuda.

— Você tem o hábito de se encurralar em cantos estreitos — afirmou Lily.

— Preste atenção: se um dia estiver com qualquer tipo de problema ou apuro...

— Sim, eu o procurarei — prometeu ela, sorrindo.

Sirius, Remus e Frank estavam certos em pelo menos uma coisa: o sorriso casual de Lily era mesmo lindo, provocante e completamente devastador.

Mas a pergunta que valia um milhão de dólares era a seguinte: por que ele demorara tanto tempo para perceber isso?

* * *

Oiii gente! Agora que James sabe dos sentimentos de seus colegas (olha só Ninha Souma são TRÊS kkkk e quem melhor do que Sirius, Remus e Frank ;D) e de seus próprios sentimentos o que ele irá fazer? Alguém se arisca a dizer? Muito obrigada a Joana Patricia, Ninha Souma, Hanna Montenegro e Tata Potter pelos comentários maravilhosos. Beijos :*


	6. Capítulo 5

_Quarto dia: quarta-feira _

"O adágio que diz que vale tudo no amor e na guerra é particularmente verdadeiro nesta parte de sua campanha. Então, transponha todos os obstáculos. Escolha roupas que não deixem dúvidas de que você é uma mulher. Continue deixando-o confuso. Mesmo que ele se mostre atraído por você, aja como se não o notasse."

_Ouse_

* * *

O cansaço do vôo e três mudanças de fuso-horário tornaram ridícula a ideia de querer começar a trabalhar no estande da Godric Gryffindor antes do meio-dia no dia seguinte. Pelo menos no que dizia respeito a James. Considerando-se que era ele quem liderava a equipe, os outros membros viviam ansiosos para seguir seu exemplo. Até mesmo Lily.

James deduziu que ela estava cansada demais, física e emocionalmente, para discutir. Isso sem falar que ainda arrumara forças para derrotá-lo três vezes do jogo de videogame.

Mas o pior era a sombra de desconfiança nos olhos verdes, mesmo no final do jogo. Pensara em quebrar o clima tenso de várias formas, mas não sabia se havia funcionado. Contudo, houvera momentos dignos de serem lembrados.

Um deles fora quando haviam ficado lado a lado, em silêncio, observando a chuva, através da gigantesca janela do aeroporto, que dava vista para a pista de pouso. Ou o detalhe de ela haver permitido que ele permanecesse com o braço ao redor de seus ombros, enquanto caminhavam pela multidão. Outro exemplo fora o modo como Lily procurara seus braços naturalmente, quando voltaram ao vôo e o sono a venceu. Isso sem contar o beijo, claro.

James pensara muito naquele beijo, e na confissão de Lily a respeito de haver se apaixonado. Também não se esqueceu dos comentários de Sirius, Remus e Frank sobre como ela os afetava.

A noite maldormida fora mais torturante que o esperado, pois havia uma porta conectando seu quarto ao dela. E o pior era saber que ela estava destrancada, por exigência dele próprio. Continuava assim na manhã seguinte, mas ele não teve coragem de verificar o detalhe, antes de ouvi-la deixar o quarto. Com um pouco de sorte, tudo melhoraria ao longo do dia. Até o momento, estivera fazendo apenas um jogo de sedução com Lily. Porém, chegara o momento de demonstrar algo sério. Tinha um plano em mente, além de uma boa dose de determinação. Tudo teria de funcionar em tempo recorde. Havia um prazo limite. Não o estabelecido por Dominique, mas por ele mesmo.

No sábado, ao final da exposição, James queria que Lily o estivesse amando. Isso porque, ao longo daquela noite de insónia, chegara à conclusão de que a estava amando e que sempre a amara. Isso explicava por que não conseguia aceitar a ideia de desperdiçar a vida ao lado de Dominique. Sempre fora feliz ao lado de Lily, e não havia motivo para ter de abrir mão de tal felicidade.

Mas seria difícil atingir sua meta. Precisaria de todo seu charme, e quando ela mostrasse algum sinal de que estava cedendo, pensaria no passo seguinte.

Primeiro teria de conseguir a atenção dela com exclusividade, e mantê-la junto de si. Ao chegar ao gigantesco centro de convenções e eventos de Las Vegas, recebeu um cumprimento nada encorajador de Lily.

—Não está com vontade de trabalhar hoje? — indagou ela, olhando para os trajes sociais que James escolhera.

Tanto ela quanto os rapazes estavam de jeans e camiseta, trabalhando arduamente na montagem do equipamento e do estande. Havia caixas, ferramentas e peças por toda parte. A área reservada para a Godric Gryffindor no centro de convenções mais parecia uma mistura de canteiro de obras com parque de diversões de algum cientista louco.

— Certo. Vejo que me vesti da maneira errada — admitiu James. — Diga-me o que espera que eu faça, e darei um jeito.

Lily olhou a prancheta que estava a seu lado e começou a procurar por algo. Nesse meio tempo, ele observou que os outros três rapazes da equipe não desviavam os olhos da direção dela. Cada um em sua tarefa, mas todos prestando atenção no que acontecia com sua musa.

Depois de verificar todas as páginas da incessante lista de tarefas, ela o fitou com ar de desgosto e disse:

— Não há muito o que fazer aqui que possa mantê-lo limpo. Eu o mandaria de volta para o hotel, mas corremos o risco de não vê-lo mais no dia de hoje.

— Então não se incomode com minha roupa. Se não estou preocupado, por que você deveria ficar?

— Ora, porque foi minha mãe que lhe deu esta camisa, no último Natal. Se você arruiná-la e ela souber que fui a responsável, jamais serei perdoada.

— Isso não é problema — disse ele, retirando a camisa e exibindo sua musculatura bem definida, tentando impressioná-la.

Lily não desviou o olhar da prancheta e nem mesmo piscou diante da demonstração, mas os três colegas de trabalho lançaram-lhe seus olhares mais mortais. Ele sabia que não estava jogando limpo, mas e daí?

— O que quer que eu faça primeiro? — indagou James, sorrindo com malícia.

— Vista a camisa novamente.

O sorriso dele desapareceu, pois Lily mal o olhou. Nenhuma demonstração de ter ficado impressionada nem admirada.

Aquela podia até ser uma tática adolescente, mas sempre funcionara bem. Com outras mulheres.

Aquelas que Lily definira como "desmioladas". Ele teria de se esforçar mais. Contudo, o jogo estava no começo, e aquele era apenas o primeiro ponto que fora perdido.

— Por que não encontra um telefone e pede o almoço para nós? — sugeriu ela. — Enquanto isso, vou encontrar a caixa com as camisetas promocionais de _Fresh All Day. _Ao voltar, poderá colocar uma delas.

Os três rapazes ao fundo do estande trocaram sorrisos de satisfação entre si, ao vê-lo colocar a camisa de volta. Aquilo parecia um desafio, que merecia um retorno à altura. O troco viria junto com o almoço.

— Está bem. Eu até perguntaria o que cada um quer comer, mas acho mais interessante fazer uma surpresa.

Lily sorriu concordando, e ele se colocou em movimento, pensando nos próximos passos de seu plano.

Menos de dois segundos depois de James sair de seu campo de visão, Lily sentiu uma presença atrás de si. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao se virar e ver os três colegas de trabalho olhando-a com seriedade.

— Hum... Lily? Podemos falar com você? — perguntou Sirius.

— Claro. O que foi?

— Potter — murmurou Remus.

— Achamos que devíamos alertá-la sobre seu amigo —completou Frank.

— Alertar? Sobre o quê?

— Você virou um desafio para ele — desabafou Sirius.

— Ele é o único homem que você deixa que se aproxime — disse Remus.

— E parece que ele está disposto a tirar vantagem disso — finalizou Frank.

Lily os fitou com ar surpreso por alguns segundos, mas em seguida começou a sorrir e falou em tom de brincadeira:

— Certo. Agora contem outra.

Ao vê-los permanecer sérios, e com ar de censura, ela voltou a arregalar os olhos.

— Estão falando sério?

— Estamos — confirmou Sirius.

— Cometemos um erro — confessou Frank.

— Foi errado contar a Potter sobre você — concordou Remus, cabisbaixo. — Pensamos que fosse um dos nossos.

— Pelo menos de certa forma — adicionou Frank. — Sabemos que são velhos amigos, e pensamos que se ele tivesse algum interesse em você, teria se pronunciado no passado.

— Além disso, julgamos que ele não soubesse valorizar alguém como você, considerando a lindíssima morena fatal que arrumou como namorada — disse Sirius.

— Não é que não a consideremos linda — emendou Remus.

— Na verdade, você vale por dúzias de Dominiques.

— Isso mesmo — reforçou Frank.

Lily esfregou o meio da testa com os dedos, tentando afastar os sinais de enxaqueca que começavam a se pronunciar.

— Estão tentando dizer que James está interessado em mim?

Os três rapazes trocaram alguns olhares, cheios de tensão.

— Bem... Como mulher, você entende, não é? — explicou Frank.

— Como mulher? — repetiu ela.

— Deduzimos que ele só teve tal ideia depois que lhe contamos sobre sua falta de percepção quanto ao que sentimos por você — falou Remus.

— Sobre o que sentem por mim? — indagou Lily, sentando-se na escada mais próxima. — Do que estão falando? Somos todos colegas. Sou a irmãzinha da equipe. Tenho inclusive de confessar que aprecio muito o fato de me tratarem com igualdade no escritório e no time de minibeisebol.

Sirius olhou ao redor e para cima, em direção à estrutura do teto, dizendo:

— Trouxemos corda no equipamento? Aquela viga parece forte suficiente para eu me enforcar nela.

Lily deu um leve empurrão no braço dele.

— Não fale desse jeito. Então todos falaram sobre mim no bar? Sou a única mulher nesta viagem, e é natural citarem meu nome.

— Mas não foi apenas uma citação. Você foi o assunto da conversa toda — esclareceu Sirius. — E tudo o que posso dizer é que não a consideramos como nossa "irmãzinha", nem apenas como colega de trabalho. Nenhum homem do departamento pensa assim, Lily.

— Não seja ridículo — insistiu ela. — Sei muito bem a forma como me tratam, rapazes.

— Não. É o jeito como você nos trata que faz parecer que somos todos iguais — disse Remus.

Lily balançou levemente a cabeça, certa de que não estava ouvindo direito.

— Você não critica os homens, como faz a maioria das mulheres — explicou Frank.

Ela riu ao ouvir aquilo.

— Então ainda não me ouviram falar sobre James e meu irmão, Josh, não é mesmo?

— Pelo pouco que sei, eles merecem todo seu escárnio — declarou Frank.

— Potter, com certeza, merece — murmurou Remus, olhando na direção do caminho por onde James saíra.

— Mas o mais importante, Lily, é que você nunca percebe quando um homem está atraído por você — disse Sirius.

— Atraído por mim? Não brinque. Não sou o tipo de garota que os homens sonham em ter.

O olhar dos três deixou claro que aquele argumento não era válido.

"Meu Deus!", pensou ela, "Kate tinha razão! O livro funciona... E até bem demais. Oh, o que foi que eu fiz?"

Dentro de seu ceticismo sobre o livro, Lily não considerou que _Ouse _podia ser tão letal quanto uma arma carregada, e usou as táticas sem a menor preocupação.

— Vocês estão brincando! — insistiu. — Se é assim, como é que ninguém lá da empresa jamais me convidou para sair?

— Bem que tentei — falou Remus. — Você nem mesmo notou que era isso que eu estava fazendo.

— Oh... Sinto muito — murmurou ela, desconcertada. — Ainda há tempo de pedir desculpas?

O rosto dele pareceu se iluminar.

— Então vai sair comigo?

— Bem, não é que não aprecie seu convite, mas na verdade... — Lily desviou o olhar para não vê-lo voltar a ficar decepcionado. — Sabe a Emmeline, da contabilidade? Está apaixonada por você e, se sairmos juntos, ela nunca mais falará comigo. Eu não deveria ter contado isso, então prometa que não dirá que soube por mim.

Sirius bateu a mão no ombro de Remus, dizendo:

— É bom ter um companheiro a caminho de se acertar com uma bela garota.

— Creio que vou ligar para ela quando voltarmos — falou Remus.

— E enquanto nosso amigo aqui liga para Emmeline, o que acha de jantar comigo, Lily? — sugeriu Sirius.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, em negação, murmurando:

— Marlene, do departamento de atendimento ao consumidor...

— Mas ela disse que nunca mais queria me ver por perto! — exclamou Sirius, surpreso.

— Era mentira. Agora ela está morrendo de saudade — explicou Lily, virando-se para Frank antes mesmo que ele a convidasse também. — E quanto a você, Alice só começou a sair com Amos para deixá-lo com ciúme.

— Eu sabia — afirmou Frank, mas estava claro que era um péssimo mentiroso. — Como soube de tudo isso?

— Fofocas de empresa. Nos últimos tempos, não tem havido muitas novidades, mas acho que após o retorno de certos três rapazes, teremos muito o que falar.

— Você é uma amiga excelente, Lily. Desculpe-nos por havermos complicado sua situação — falou Remus.

— É mesmo — concordou Sirius, sorrindo com sarcasmo. — Caso queira, poderemos pegar Potter em um beco escuro e quebrar as pernas dele. Seria um prazer.

— De jeito nenhum, rapazes. Ele é o melhor jogador do time de minibeisebol. Se quisermos ganhar o campeonato, é melhor mantê-lo inteiro — lembrou Lily.

— Que tal depois da temporada? — sugeriu Sirius, suspirando com ar decepcionado.

— Quem sabe? Por enquanto, deixem-no comigo.

Sirius soltou uma risada breve e sagaz.

— Sabem, meus amigos, do jeito que ela falou agora, quase estou com pena de Potter.

* * *

Lily fez questão de encontrar uma camiseta promocional antes de James retornar. Uma de tamanho gigante, para não mostrar a forma daquele peito másculo espetacular.

Sabia que não deveria haver se deixado abalar pela visão dele sem camisa, mas não pudera evitar. Era uma sensação incontrolável de perda de fôlego. Fora sorte ele não haver notado.

Ao alisar o tecido que havia sido amassado na viagem, flagrou-se imaginando como seria deslizar os dedos sobre o peito dele.

Mesmo diante da possibilidade de seus colegas haverem dito a verdade, e de James estar mesmo pretendendo brincar com ela, não podia deixar de sonhar.

Mas isso tornava a situação ainda mais grave. Ele estava desconsiderando que poderia vir a magoá-la, quando se cansasse e, como faziam os beija-flores, fosse fazer sua próxima coleta em outra flor.

Mesmo se tratando de seu eterno herói, sabia que devia lhe dar uma boa lição.

Revirando uma série de caixas, encontrou o pacote que estava procurando e colocou-o discretamente no carrinho do lixo, estacionado ao lado do estande.

Assim que James retornou, começou a colocar em prática o plano que elaborara.

— Não acredito! — reclamou Lily, alto o suficiente para que todos no estande ouvissem. — Como foi que o pessoal do almoxarifado esqueceu os lápis? Tenho certeza de tê-los incluído na lista de material.

— Como é? — perguntou James.

Lily observou que ele desviou o olhar para o lápis que ela havia pendurado na gola da camiseta.

Segurando a pequena peça cuidadosamente entre os dedos, levou-o até os lábios, colocando o lado da borracha na boca, sugando-a levemente enquanto fingia ler uma lista.

Foi gratificante vê-lo engolir em seco ao observar o movimento que ela fazia com a pequena peça de madeira. As estratégias do livro de Kate, associada com anos de observação das namoradas dele estavam funcionando muito bem. Era como uma espécie de curso de sedução masculina. Infalível.

— Sim, lápis — confirmou ela, suspirando exageradamente.

Seus seios firmes e proeminentes fizeram um movimento bastante visível sob o fino tecido da camiseta. Sirius, que estava atrás de James, ficou boquiaberto, recebendo um cutucão de Frank, que piscou um olho, sinalizando para Remus. O único que permaneceu aparentemente impassível foi James, que fez um esforço tremendo para não olhar dire-tamente para os seios dela.

Esforço esse que Lily notou com clareza.

— Você sabe quais são, não é? — indagou ela, inocentemente. — Daqueles curtinhos, como os que distribuem nos clubes de golfe em miniatura.

— Curtinhos — ecoou James.

— Deste tamanho — disse Lily, mostrando uma distância de uns doze ou treze centímetros entre o indicador e o polegar da mão esquerda. — Mas podem ser maiores, bem maiores.

Foi um prazer ainda maior poder vê-lo ajeitar a gola da camiseta recém-colocada, como se estivesse sufocando. Como pretendera, criara um contexto que o levara a pensar em uma situação ousada e muito distante do assunto.

— Precisamos mesmo disso? — perguntou ele, ao notar que estava quase em transe, sonhando acordado.

— Sem dúvida. Como os visitantes preencherão os cupons para o grande prêmio?

— Grande prêmio?

— Quando vai aprender a ler o material antes do último instante? Mostre o póster para ele, Frank — solicitou Lily.

Contente em cumprir a tarefa, o rapaz desenrolou um cartaz, onde havia uma foto de um lugar tropical.

— O vencedor ganha uma viagem para as Bahamas — falou ela, passando os dedos sobre a ilustração. — Cinco dias de brisas frescas em um lugar ensolarado, e quatro noites paradisíacas. O sorteio será no último dia do evento.

— Oh — murmurou James. — Nesse caso, acho que precisamos mesmo de muitos lápis.

— Se não se importa em ajudar os rapazes na montagem do estande, vou sair e procurar uma loja de material de escritório para comprá-los. Hum... Talvez eu demore um pouco, pois não estou acostumada com essa cidade. Está bem para todos vocês?

— Sim, claro — respondeu Frank.

— Não se preocupe com o serviço, que daremos conta — completou Sirius.

— Cuidaremos de tudo — afirmou Remus. — Ei, o que faremos com seu almoço quando o entregarem?

— Podem comê-lo — afirmou ela.

— Mas é seu prato favorito — protestou James.

— Quanta gentileza — murmurou Lily, fazendo-se de tola ao sorrir. — Contudo, terei de abrir mão de minha refeição. Comerei algo enquanto estiver na rua. Tudo bem com você, James?

Ele tentou dar de ombros e disfarçar, mas estava visivelmente perdido, sem saber o que fazer.

— Precisamos dos lápis, não é mesmo? Claro que está tudo bem.

Ao sair dali, ela pegou a bolsa e começou a empurrar o carrinho de lixo.

— Vou descarregar isso aqui no trajeto até a saída — alegou Lily, aproveitando para passar o pacote com os lápis para sua enorme bolsa, antes de deixar o lixo.

Ao entrar no táxi, pediu para ser levada ao shopping center mais próximo. Tudo estava indo muito bem com seu plano.

* * *

James se inclinou e deixou que a água fria massageasse suas costas. Embora aliviasse a tensão física, não surtia nenhum efeito no estresse mental pelo qual estava passando.

Todas as táticas que tentara usar ao longo do dia haviam falhado. Parecia que havia perdido o jeito com as mulheres. Pelo menos com Lily.

Para provar que podia ser competente com qualquer trabalho, fizera mais atividade física naquela tarde do que nos dois anos anteriores, acumulados.

E, para sua total decepção, ela nem sequer pareceu notar. Nem um comentário... Nem uma palavra de gratidão ou de admiração.

Estava se sentindo como se fosse o homem invisível.

Para os outros rapazes, contudo, sobraram sorrisos e olhares carinhosos. Para um trio que se confessava frustrado, estavam recebendo atenção demais. Por sorte, a parte do plano que dizia respeito a eles havia funcionado.

Todos três se viram obrigados a ir direto para seus respectivos quartos ao final da tarde, pois estavam precisando de uma boa dose de antiácido. O "almoço-bomba" que en comendara havia sido um sucesso.

Ainda bem, pois Sirius ousara até convidá-la para jantar, recebendo um promissor "no final da tarde, veremos" como resposta.

Com o efeito destruidor daquele almoço, ninguém estaria disponível para disputar com ele a atenção de Lily. "Que atenção?", pensou James, frustrado.

Ela sim, conseguira ser o centro indiscutível das atenções, ao voltar para o centro de convenções, três horas depois de partir.

Ao vê-la voltar com os lápis, todos notaram que Lily havia passado pelo hotel para se trocar. Estava quase irreconhecível, embora ainda estivesse com uma roupa equivalente à anterior. Só que a calça jeans era mais maleável e pecaminosamente justa. A camiseta leve fora substituída por um top de malha, agarradíssimo e minúsculo, revelando a barriga delgada e o tentador colo dos seios.

Ao longo do dia, os rapazes quase brigaram para ficar nas escadas, só para ter uma visão mais detalhada do que Lily jamais deixara tão visível.

A lembrança do olhar sequioso de cada um deles o levara a cerrar os punhos diversas vezes em meio às tarefas.

O banho não estava ajudando a afastar as lembranças nem a esfriar as ondas de desejo quente que o estavam tentando dominar.

Teria de aproveitar aquela noite, quando estaria sozinho com ela. Precisaria obter resultados com rapidez. O único meio seria abusar do charme e usar tudo o que soubesse sobre os gostos de Lily, para fazê-la chegar ao lugar onde deveria estar: seus braços.

Quando se encontraram, no começo da noite, Lily examinou James detalhadamente e viu que estava bem vestido e esbanjando charme.

— Vamos? — indagou ele, passando o braço em torno da cintura dela. — A noite é muito curta em Las Vegas.

Afastando-se dele depois de aproveitar alguns segundos daquele abraço terno, Lily o encarou e perguntou:

— Acha que estou bem arrumada para uma noite na cidade?

A pergunta foi apenas retórica, pois já sabia a resposta.

Além da vendedora da loja onde comprara o vestido naquela tarde, duas outras clientes elogiaram seu gosto para roupas e seu corpo perfeito.

Afastando-se mais um passo, deu uma volta completa, fazendo a saia curta e rodada do vestido leve se abrir ligeiramente, revelando ainda mais suas pernas. Como esperava, os olhos de James a perscrutaram dos pés à cabeça, atendo-se mais à altura dos joelhos e das coxas.

— Você está linda, Lily — disse ele, com ar sério. — Sempre parece linda para mim.

— Assim como sempre o acho charmoso — respondeu ela, certificando-se de que havia usado um tom brincalhão e provocante, em vez de sério.

Por sorte, havia levado o livro na mala. Sem _Ouse__, _não saberia como agir. Estaria perdida pelo simples fato de estar loucamente apaixonada por ele, e jamais conseguiria pensar em flertar com seus colegas apenas para provocá-lo.

Seguindo todos os conselhos aplicáveis, estava se sentindo forte e muitíssimo feminina. Foi para testar seu novo poder que demonstrou o vestido daquela forma.

Embora esperasse causar alguma reação, não esperava que fosse um olhar tão profundo e um sorriso tão devastador como aquele que recebera.

Mantendo-se afastada daqueles braços fortes, que pareciam atraí-la como verdadeiros imãs, encarou-o com ar descomprometido e falou:

— Esqueceu que havia me prometido um jantar de aniversário, e que depois me levaria para conhecer a noite de Las Vegas como presente?

— Jamais me esqueceria isso, querida — garantiu ele, levando a mão de maneira sensual até as costas dela, conduzindo-a pelo corredor do hotel. — Gostei muito desse vestido. Comprou-o por causa da viagem?

— Esse aqui? Tenho-o já a algum tempo — respondeu Lily, ocultando o detalhe de que fazia poucas horas que o tinha visto em uma vitrine.

— Seja como for, fica espetacular em você. Tanto que estou tentado a ficar aqui e não dividi-la com mais ninguém.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, meu caro — brincou Lily. — Já olhei a programação da televisão, e não há o que assistir. Além disso, é meu aniversário e estou em Las Vegas. Esta noite quero ir jogar.

— Então vamos. A primeira parada será no melhor restaurante da cidade, e então iremos até o cassino do hotel Excalibur para jogarmos um pouco. Depois voltaremos lentamente pela avenida Strip, fazendo o que você quiser ao longo do caminho.

Lily mal conseguiu disfarçar um suspiro desanimado. O roteiro parecia divertido, mas seria melhor se não fosse tudo uma farsa. Queria que James estivesse mesmo apaixonado e a desejasse de verdade.

Talvez houvesse um pouco de desejo, pois era quase impossível que aquele brilho de ansiedade nos olhos dele fosse fingimento.

Quem poderia saber?

* * *

Controlar-se ao lado dela seria mortífero para James, pois estava ansioso para beijá-la e tê-la em seus braços, antes de levá-la para a cama. Mas aquela era Lily. A mulher mais importante de sua vida.

Era justamente por isso que havia demorado tanto para perceber. Sempre separara a vida romântica da real, quando elas deviam estar juntas. Somente perto dela conseguia ser ele mesmo.

Em vez de ir a um restaurante refinado, cuja comida cara teria gosto de lata velha, levou-a a um lugar que a agradaria muito mais: um lugar onde se podia comer com tranquilidade, assistindo a demonstrações de artes marciais com espadas. Exatamente um dos pontos fracos de Lily.

Qualquer desconhecido acharia a escolha egoísta, pois pareceria um programa para agradar ele próprio, mas ela era amante de esgrima, assim como de comer com tranquilidade.

— Sabe, estou até me sentindo culpada — confessou Lily, sentada ao lado dele no banco de trás do táxi. — Prometi ajudá-lo com a decisão sobre Dominique e então deixei a solução por sua conta. Restam apenas três dias para o prazo final, James. Já se decidiu?

— Ei, aquele é o vulcão do Mirage? — ele perguntou ao motorista, não querendo permitir que a sombra de Dominique obscurecesse uma noite perfeita.

— Isso mesmo. Fica mais bonito ainda quando está mais escuro, perto da meia-noite — respondeu o motorista.

— Ficou muito melhor agora, que virou uma cachoeira — disse James. — O que acha de irmos até lá mais tarde, querida?

— Aquilo já foi um vulcão? — indagou ela.

— Artificial, é claro. Parece-me que ele se transforma com certa frequência.

— Las Vegas não é mesmo um lugar comum.

— Não, não é — respondeu ele, colocando o braço ao redor dos ombros nus dela. — Tem certeza de que não quer passar no hotel para pegar um agasalho? Os cassinos dos hotéis costumam manter o ar-condicionado a uma temperatura baixíssima.

— Não. Se eu começar a sentir frio basta dar uma volta aqui fora, que está uma fornalha.

Logo depois, chegaram ao hotel Excalibur. Antes de entrar, Lily parou para olhar a fachada em forma de castelo medieval, admirando as torres.

Ao vê-la com os lábios entreabertos e a cabeça erguida, James não resistiu. Antes que ela pudesse se dar conta, beijou-a de forma suave, porém provocante.

— O que foi isso? — perguntou ela, sorrindo com ar surpreso.

— Apenas verificando se já adotou _Fresh All Day _como seu creme dental habitual — explicou James, assim que voltaram a caminhar, entrando no saguão do hotel.

— Não acredito! — exclamou Lily, parando de forma abrupta. — Você acertou o nome do produto!

— Ei, não esperava que eu continuasse errando, esperava? Mas sabe de uma coisa? Esse teste foi muito rápido para me satisfazer. Vamos tentar outra vez.

Foi um alívio vê-la sorrir diante da sugestão. Quando a beijou pela segunda vez, Lily retribuiu.

James jamais conseguira imaginar uma experiência mais promissora e sensual em um simples contato como aquele. O beijo foi longo e duradouro, como se ela estivesse tão relutante em interrompê-lo quanto ele próprio.

Quando finalmente se separaram, ambos estavam sorrindo.

— Hum... baseado em como isso foi delicioso, acho que vamos vender toneladas de creme dental — disse James, envolvendo os ombros dela com um braço.

— Espero que sim — respondeu ela, passando o braço ao redor da cintura dele.

— Mas o que importa é que está feliz com isso. Considero-a muito mais importante do que a Godric Gryffindor.

— Ah, é? — ironizou Lily.

— Claro. Em primeiro lugar vem você, depois a empresa — assegurou James, falando em tom baixo e grave.

— Não está se esquecendo de incluir Dominique em sua lista de prioridades?

— Não, Lily. Falei exatamente o que sinto.

— Sempre falando como um vendedor, não é mesmo Sr. Potter?

— No que diz respeito a você, nunca faria isso. Eu te amo, Lily.

O sorriso dela se desfez por alguns segundos, e então voltou ao normal.

— Oh, sim... Claro.

Aquilo significava que ela não havia entendido uma só palavra. Não no sentido que James quisera expressar.

Teria um trabalho árduo pela frente, pois deveria convencê-la de que estava falando sério.

* * *

Lily não poderia esperar uma noite mais perfeita do que aquela. A caminho do hotel, lembrou de cada passeio que haviam feito. O jantar, os cassinos, as caminhadas de mãos dadas, o beijo na porta do Excalibur...

Naquele momento, dentro do elevador, o tempo parecia passar mais lentamente. Era como se a noite em si estivesse lamentando seu próprio fim.

Depois de passar a noite toda em contato com ele, fosse de mãos dadas ou abraçados, parecia estranho estarem a dois passos de distância em um recinto tão apertado. Faltava algo. Seu calor. Seu carinho...

— Lily? — murmurou ele, ao se aproximar.

— Hum?

Quando ela ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo, James tocou o rosto dela, acariciando-o.

Aos poucos foi se curvando, até que seus lábios se encontraram. O beijo foi muito diferente do anterior, em frente ao outro hotel. Naquele momento, o contato que tinham supria todos os sonhos que sempre alimentara sobre beijá-lo.

Era um momento de entrega e de receptividade. Estavam compartilhando algo que parecia terno, sensual e carinhoso, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Entregando-se à delícia que era receber aquele beijo, Lily se rendeu às carícias da língua dele de encontro à sua.

O elevador parou no andar deles, mas James pareceu não notar. Continuou a acariciá-la nas costas, e a moldar o corpo dela contra o seu.

Lily interrompeu o contato e se afastou, quase em choque. O que estava fazendo? Não sabia ao certo. A imagem de Dominique lhe veio à mente, lembrando-a de que para ele aquilo não passava de mais um jogo de conquista. Era melhor parar de se deixar levar pelos sonhos, ou o sofrimento seria maior.

— Olhe! Já chegamos.

Avisou e saiu depressa do elevador, andando em direção ao quarto.

— Espere! — chamou James, alcançando-a e segurando-a ainda no corredor. — Espere um minuto. Temos de...

— Hora do pedido de desculpa — interrompeu ela, evitando encará-lo. — Acho que foi efeito do calor e de todos aqueles coquetéis de tequila. Até me esqueci de quem estava passeando comigo.

James a segurou pelos ombros.

— Pare com isso. Não foi você quem começou. Fui eu, e estou consciente disso, Lily.

— Neste caso, eu gostaria que parasse de fingir que sou mais uma de suas namoradas e me deixasse em paz.

James a soltou.

— Não pode estar falando sério...

Ela se virou e pegou a chave na bolsa, antes de responder.

— Sirius o os rapazes me contaram o que você está fazendo, James. Parece que me tornei mais um de seus desafios, e sei melhor do que ninguém que esse é seu ponto fraco.

— Não é nada disso — defendeu-se ele.

— Não é? — perguntou Lily, soltando a bolsa sobre a cama após entrar no quarto. — Bem, era um desafio para mim. Afinal de contas, sou tão aficionada por superar limites quanto você. Tenho até uma cicatriz para provar.

James suspirou profundamente.

— Então foi tudo um jogo? É isso?

— Isso mesmo. Sempre quis saber como seria agir da mesma forma que Dominique. Já que ela é seu tipo de mulher, tomei-a como modelo — mentiu Lily, mantendo-se de costas para James. — Funcionou bem, não foi? Mas não tenho nada a ver com ela, e a brincadeira não foi divertida. Voltarei a ser apenas sua amiga outra vez.

— Você nunca foi "apenas" a...

— Cumprimentos? Oh, guarde-os para Dominique!

Ao notar que ele ficara em silêncio, ela se virou para olhar. As luzes estavam apagadas, e não era possível ver sua expressão contra a parede iluminada do corredor, já que ele estava diante da porta aberta.

— Já é hora de acertar sua vida — continuou Lily, em tom acusador. — É provável que seja um homem casado, já na próxima segunda-feira.

— Espero que sim. — O tom de voz dele parecia muito sério.

— Então já tomou a decisão?

— Sim.

Lily sentiu como se o mundo estivesse desmoronando. Com um esforço extremo, tentou ocultar quanto estava sofrendo naquele momento.

— Parabéns, James. Espero que seja muito feliz. Agora é melhor sair daqui. Teremos um dia muito ocupado amanhã.

James não argumentou. Apenas saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si, indo para seu quarto, que ficava ao lado. Assim que ele a deixou, Lily correu e trancou a porta de ligação que unia os dois cómodos.

* * *

Olá Joana Patricia, muito obrigada por comentar, James já percebeu o quanto Lily é importante para ele e tomou decisões, só esperamos que sejam realmente acertadas, no próximo cap tem mais James, Lily, rapazes e decisões.

Para todos aqueles que curtiram Summer e querem saber o que aconteceu com Tess e Nathan, EM BREVE uma continuação com eles. Beijos :*


	7. Capítulo 6

_Quinto dia: quinta-feira_

"Ao mesmo tempo que as estratégias mostradas são fundamentais para fisgar seu homem, a regra mais importante é ser você mesma. A segunda é aproveitar os resultados."

_Ouse_

* * *

Mais uma noite de insónia. Essa era a prova de que o plano de James em conquistar o amor de Lily não estava tendo sucesso. Tudo o que conseguira fazer fora magoá-la.

Tivera a oportunidade de ouvi-la chorar por toda a noite, graças à parede fina que separava seus quartos. O mais doloroso foi saber que não poderia ir até lá confortá-la, pois jamais seria aceito.

Pela manhã, pôde ouvi-la arrumando-se para sair, muito mais cedo do que o necessário. Com certeza, tentando evitar encontrá-lo nas dependências do hotel. Deveria estar pretendendo adiar ao máximo o momento de ter de encará-lo.

Ainda deitado de costas na cama, olhando para o teto, considerou que aquilo teria de mudar, pois ela deveria se acostumar a vê-lo todos os dias, desde o desjejum até a hora de dormir. E seria por toda a vida.

Assim que resolvesse o mal-entendido sobre Lily ser apenas um desafio, iria levá-la diretamente para o altar, sem demora.

O único recurso seria agir naturalmente e cortejá-la ao mesmo tempo.

Uma hora depois, ao deixar o hotel, James estava assobiando pelo caminho.

* * *

Frank olhou por sobre o ombro ao ver Lily chegar ao estande, antes das oito da manhã.

— Onde está o sr. Incrível?

— Não faço ideia — confessou ela.

— Potter vai aparecer hoje, não é? — questionou Sirius.

— Ele vai estar aqui — prometeu Lily. — Não importa o que pensam sobre James, lembrem-se de que se trata de um profissional. E a vice-presidência está dependendo do resultado desta feira.

— Ouvi falar sobre isso — disse Remus — mas pensei que fosse fofoca. Ele não _é _muito novo para tal cargo?

Lily deu de ombros.

— Quem somos nós para questionar os membros da diretoria? Além disso, James merece a promoção. Só não digam a ele que eu disse isso.

— Sua franqueza é inacreditável — lamentou Sirius. — Não há nada que o Potter possa fazer que a faça virar-se contra ele?

— Trata-se de meu melhor amigo, e o tem sido por toda a vida. Não conseguiria ficar brava com James por muito tempo.

— Mas você chega a perder a paciência com ele? — insistiu Frank.

— Oh, sim. Sempre — admitiu Lily, mudando o as sunto. — Estamos prontos para o público?

— Estamos, apesar de tudo — respondeu Sirius, esfregando a mão sobre a região do ventre. — Potter nos sabotou no almoço de ontem. Quase tivemos de fazer uma lavagem estomacal no final da tarde. A comida que ele escolheu era muito forte. Deveríamos ter desconfiado quando o vimos comer apenas o que havia trazido para você, em vez de nos acompanhar.

— Acha que estaremos seguros comendo o almoço que Potter trouxer hoje? — indagou Frank.

— Creio que seja melhor fazermos um rodízio de horários e nos revezarmos para sair e almoçar — sugeriu Remus.

— Boa ideia. Não confio em nada que venha por meio dele — concluiu Sirius.

— Ora, rapazes — interrompeu Lily. — Ele não é tão terrível assim.

— Ela está certa — anunciou James, surgindo atrás dela. — Costumam me descrever pior do que sou. Mas bom dia a todos. Espero que todos estejam usando _Fresh All Day _esta manhã.

— Não acredito! — exclamou Sirius — Potter acertou o nome do produto!

— Só um milagre faria isso — disse Frank. — Como é possível?

— Digamos que foi falta de opção — explicou Remus, apontando para a decoração de todo o estande. —Aqui dentro, só um analfabeto teria coragem de usar o nome errado.

— Também estou muito feliz em vê-los, rapazes — ironizou James, mostrando um pacote para eles e o colocando sobre a mesa. — Alguém quer um complemento para o desjejum?

— Você também vai comer do que estiver aí dentro? — perguntou Sirius, desconfiado.

— Sim, com certeza — respondeu James, retirando uma caixa de bolinhos de dentro do pacote, abrindo-a e oferecendo-a à Lily. — Na verdade, acho que todos devemos comer os mesmos alimentos, fazendo com que nossos visitantes saibam o que comemos.

— Então o plano é soltar uma amostra do nosso próprio hálito em cada um que passar pelo estande? — continuou Frank.

— Basicamente, sim — respondeu James. — Sirius? Você fuma, não é?

— Estou sempre tentando largar... — confirmou o rapaz, envergonhado.

— Bem, hoje você não precisa se esforçar muito. Na verdade, fume ali na frente do estande, para que todos vejam. Temos de mostrar que mesmo fazendo tudo o que se faz durante o dia, o efeito de nosso creme dental é mesmo o que anunciamos. Prontos para a luta?

Lily esperou que todos estivessem ocupados antes de se aproximar de James.

— Vire-se para cá — murmurou ela. — Deixe-me colocar seu crachá.

— Promete que não vai me espetar?

— Vou fazer o possível.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Resposta errada, Lily... Em um condição normal você diria: "Não tão fundo que o faça sangrar", ou algo assim.

— Não é tão fácil voltar a agir como antes.

— Sei disso. Mas tente dar o melhor de si, está bem?

— Quais as outras opções? — indagou ela, franzindo levemente o cenho ao sorrir.

— Assim é que se fala, garota... E então? Está pronta para a luta?

— Luta? Chama o trabalho de distribuição de amostras de luta?

— Estou falando de conseguir os pedidos de compra gigantescos que o pessoal da diretoria está esperando. Por que acha que me enviaram?

— Para me azucrinar?

— Agora sim, esta é a minha Lily. Venha. É hora de ver um profissional em ação.

* * *

Lily se juntou a Frank no fundo do estande, quatro horas depois da abertura do evento, já com dor nos pés. Enquanto comia pizza, ele somava os pedidos de compra conseguidos naquela manhã.

— Qual o total que já atingimos? — indagou ela, sentando-se em uma cadeira.

— Algo perto dos cem mil dólares, o que é muito pouco.

— Pouco?

— Os grandes pedidos ainda estão por vir — explicou o rapaz, que trabalhava no departamento de vendas.

James se sentou ao lado de Lily e entrou na conversa.

— E precisamos de somas muito mais elevadas. Está na hora de atacar pelos flancos.

— Nossa, que termo mais militar — reclamou ela. — Por que não podemos chamar apenas de Plano B?

— Porque você é que é o Plano B — respondeu James, colocando a mão sobre a perna dela de maneira casual, mas retirando-a depressa, como se tivesse se queimado.

Lily percebeu que ele estava tão sensível quanto ela própria. O beijo apaixonado da noite anterior mudara o que existia entre eles, talvez para sempre.

— Em que exatamente consiste esse ataque pelos flancos? — consultou Frank.

— Em tática de circunlocução — respondeu James, virando-se para ela. — Se um cliente em potencial perguntar se _Fresh AH Day _tem alguma versão com flúor, bicarbonato ou algo mais que os concorrentes costumam oferecer, o que você responderia?

— Não — falou Lily. — Não tem.

James apontou o dedo na direção de Frank.

— Não tem, ainda — respondeu o assistente de vendas, improvisando em seguida: — Pelo que soube, os químicos estão trabalhando em combinar esses elementos mais populares com as propriedades de controle de hálito de _Fresh All Day._

— Estão mesmo? — indagou ela, surpresa.

— Não fazemos a menor ideia — admitiu James, sorrindo. — Mas não seria o passo seguinte mais provável?

— Sim, mas... — Lily franziu o cenho — dizer isso sem saber ao certo não é o mesmo que mentir?

— É apenas circunlocução — insistiu James. — E até onde sabemos, não estaremos mentindo, certo Frank?

— Mas... — hesitou ela.

— Certíssimo, Potter. Como poderíamos saber se não estão mesmo trabalhando em tal implemento para o produto? — sugeriu o jovem assistente de vendas.

— Ora...

— Não poderíamos — garantiu James. — Contudo, ao voltarmos e contarmos que nossos clientes estão solicitando tal característica, ela será desenvolvida e implementada ao longo dos meses seguintes. Tem sido assim desde sempre.

— Isso mesmo — confirmou Frank. — Já terminei de almoçar. Vamos atacar pelos flancos, Potter? Acabou meu tempo de descanso, e Lily deve estar faminta...

* * *

Ao se dedicar ao almoço, ela se prestou a observar de longe, enquanto os dois começavam a colocar a circunlocução em prática.

Ao mesmo tempo que ia convencendo os visitantes de que _Fresh __All Day _era um produto único e inteiramente diferente de todos outros cremes dentais, James não conseguia deixar de sentir o calor da perna de Lily na palma de sua mão.

Aquela mera lembrança estava lhe tirando a concentração. Contudo, teria de recuperar a liberdade que sempre tiveram, e conquistá-la ao mesmo tempo. Não haveria momento melhor do que aquele.

— Quanto tempo dura o efeito do produto? — perguntou o cliente que estava diante dele. — Quero dizer, estamos no meio da tarde, e a última escovação que pude fazer ocorreu em torno das sete da manhã. Isso dá um intervalo de quase oito horas, com uma refeição em algum momento do dia. Se eu fosse me encontrar com um cliente importante, poderia confiar no meu hálito?

James sorriu e olhou para onde Lily estava sentada, e a viu acabando de comer sua salada. Ao acenar para ela, observou-a engolir apressadamente enquanto afastava o prato e se levantava.

— Sua pergunta foi bastante interessante, senhor. Mas minha colega aqui poderá ajudar a respondê-la — declarou James. — Lily, importaria-se em dizer ao cavalheiro o que estava comendo agora?

— Era uma refeição simples, mas os temperos que escolhi formaram uma combinação letal — disse ela, erguendo a mão na direção dele. — Meu indicador ainda tem um pouco de resquícios, pois não pude lavar as mãos ainda.

O cliente se inclinou e cheirou a mão que Lily havia erguido.

— Sim. Parece bastante forte. E quase alho puro.

— Isso mesmo. Agora vamos ao teste final — declarou ela, inclinando o rosto na direção dele e respirando com a boca entreaberta.

— Menta? Respire de novo — exigiu o homem.

Lily atendeu à solicitação.

— Quando foi a última vez que usou este creme dental?

— Como me levantei cedo hoje, foi em torno das seis horas da manhã.

— E não o usou desde então? — duvidou o visitante.

Lily riu.

— Não pude sair do estande o dia todo. Até a comida foi trazida para nós. Estivemos ocupados demais até mesmo para ir ao toalete, quanto mais para escovar os dentes.

— Nove horas... — murmurou o homem, parecendo quase convencido.

— E ela continua com o beijo perfumado, não é mesmo? — perguntou James, certo de que a venda estava garantida. A oportunidade de seduzi-la também não poderia ser desperdiçada.

O cliente riu antes de falar:

— Quanto a isso eu não sei...

— Pode deixar que verificarei para você — respondeu James, virando-se para Lily e murmurando: — Plano B.

Abraçando-a pela cintura, beijou-a suavemente nos lábios, recebendo uma leve hesitação como resposta, mas nenhum protesto.

— Hum... — continuou ele, virando-se para o visitante. — Ainda está com sabor de menta.

Sorrindo, o homem parecia impressionado ao falar:

— O que tenho de fazer para receber um carregamento de _Fresh All Day _em minha loja?

* * *

— É um pouco complicado — explicou James, quando Sirius questionou o motivo de não poder usar o Plano B. — Há todo o problema do assédio sexual para ser levado em consideração. Por sorte, Lily sabe que não há nada pessoal em nossos beijos de demonstração. É como se fôssemos atores nos beijando em um comercial, certo querida?

— Oh, sim. Claro.

Chamá-la de querida não parecia uma boa maneira de ilustrar uma relação impessoal. Principalmente porque cada beijo que trocavam parecia mais ardente do que o anterior. Nada de abraços ou carícias. Apenas o tocar de lábios e o compartilhar de suas respirações.

Era intoxicante... Excitante... Maravilhoso.

Embora soubesse que aquilo não seria duradouro, Lily se rendeu ao prazer do momento e passou a retribuir os beijos.

Frank fez um levantamento das vendas em carteira, confirmando que os pedidos haviam chegado à casa de um milhão de dólares.

Isso a deixou curiosa.

— James? Esse crescimento aconteceu por causa da circunlocução ou do plano B?

— Por nenhum dos dois fatores. Na verdade, esse era o volume de vendas esperado, baseando nos eventos anteriores e no apelo comercial do produto.

— Nesse caso, por que estamos fazendo isso tudo?

— Porque é divertido. Muito divertido.

Como Lily sabia que não poderia negar que também estava gostando, preferiu ficar quieta.

* * *

No começo da noite, estavam diante de um cliente que não se mostrava muito disposto a acreditar no potencial de _Fresh All Day._

— Lily, acho que precisamos fazer mais uma análise no seu hálito — solicitou James.

— Se insiste... — respondeu ela, aproximando-se.

Mas no momento em que se posicionou em frente a ele, avistou Dominique em meio a multidão, aproximando-se do estande.

Lily ficou em choque. Não poderia deixar que James se autodestruísse. Em vez de ir tranquilamente até os braços dele, como fizera a tarde toda, ela se virou para o lado oposto, onde estava Sirius, e o puxou para frente pela gravata, beijando-o.

James ficou paralisado diante da atitude da mulher que amava.

Lily voltou a olhar para o cliente, dizendo:

— Sirius é um fumante que estava tentando largar o vício, e hoje se permitiu fumar a vontade. Quantos cigarros até agora, colega?

— Hum... Meio maço — respondeu Sirius, quase engasgando.

James só não soube dizer se por causa do beijo ou de estar sendo estrangulado pela maneira como Lily apertou-lhe a gravata.

— Tudo isso? E o hálito dele só está com as características do nosso creme dental, pois...

James não pode ouvir o restante da explicação de Lily, já que a voz de Dominique o distraiu.

— Olá James. Surpreso em me ver?

— Surpreso não é bem a palavra que eu usaria — respondeu ele, compreendendo o que havia acontecido.

Lily jamais se permitiria ser a responsável por arruinar o namoro oficial de seu melhor amigo.

— Feliz, então? — insistiu a morena fatal.

Seria melhor não responder o que estava pensando em dizer. Tudo o que lhe ocorria era que todo o trabalho que tivera em tentar convencer Lily sobre sua sinceridade estava sendo perdido, de uma só vez.

— Sei que ainda tem alguns dias de prazo para me responder, querido — disse Dominique — mas não pude ficar longe sabendo que estava aqui, sozinho, sentindo minha falta.

— Na verdade, com toda a correria da viagem e da preparação da feira, não tive tempo de... bem...

— Telefonar-me? — sugeriu ela, ao vê-lo hesitar.

James olhou ao redor e localizou Lily ajudando Sirius a afrouxar a gravata. Frank havia assumido a dianteira, e estava preenchendo o pedido de compra do cliente que havia sido convencido por Lily. Remus estava logo atrás, com uma lata de refrigerante na mão, descansando um instante.

Esticando um braço, James o puxou para frente, fazendo-o molhar o queixo com a bebida dietética.

— Não posso sair agora, Dominique. Mas o Remus aqui está mais folgado no momento, e pode encerrar o expediente mais cedo. Ele pode levá-la de volta ao hotel, ou até servir de guia turístico pela cidade hoje a noite. Não é mesmo Remus?

Após ter enxugado o rosto, o rapaz fitou Dominique e voltou a encarar James, com olhar abobalhado.

— Está brincando? Oh... Quero dizer... Claro que vou. Sem problemas.

Dominique sorriu como sempre fazia. Com total indiferença. Olhou para Remus como se andar ao lado dele fosse uma humilhação. Embora jovem, atlético e de ótima aparência, o rapaz não tinha um futuro promissor para oferecer, o que parecia ser indispensável para ela. Só então James começou a perceber isso.

— Foi muita gentileza sua oferecer, mas não vejo problema em esperar acabar o evento. O centro de convenções fecha em meia hora, não é? — perguntou Dominique.

— O final da noite será ainda mais complicado do que todo o resto. Teremos de acertar os pedidos e relatórios de venda.

Frank, que havia acabado de atender um cliente, olhou por sobre o ombro e disse:

— Oh... Isso já está pronto, Potter. Estou mantendo tudo atualizado, como combinamos. Só precisamos passar um fax dos pedidos para a central, e estaremos livres. Nada que não façamos em dez minutos. Sinta-se livre como um pássaro.

James considerou a possibilidade de transferir seu assistente para o vasto e tranquilo deserto de Nevada, onde não teria para quem vender.

— Muito obrigado por me informar — ralhou James.

— Ei... Foi um prazer — respondeu Frank, deixando claro que sabia das implicações de sua atitude. — Acho que vou até aproveitar o horário e convidar Lily para ir comigo ao jogo do Las Vegas Stars, logo mais.

James descartou a ideia de mandá-lo para o deserto, e começou a pensar em enviar Frank como representante de vendas da Godric Gryffindor no pólo Norte.

— Mas, falando nela, para onde foi Lily? — perguntou Frank. — Estava aqui mesmo, há menos de um minuto.

— Ela pegou a bolsa e um cesto de amostras, para distribuí-las entre a multidão. Ao sair, disse que voltaria para ajudar a encerrar o expediente — respondeu Sirius, ainda abalado pelo beijo.

— Vou procurá-la — ofereceu-se Frank.

— Não. Você vai ajudar Remus a mostrar a exposição para Dominique. Vão logo, senão o evento acaba — sugeriu James, que o havia segurado praticamente a força. — Você merece um descanso, e agora é um bom momento para tê-lo.

— Quanta consideração — murmurou Frank, com sarcasmo. — Lily vai estar aqui quando eu voltar?

— Quem sabe?

Pensando em como manteria Frank longe de Lily no final do expediente, James esperou que Dominique e seus dois consortes saíssem de vista antes de se virar para Sirius, e dizer:

— Você é o responsável, agora.

Deduzindo que seu novo cargo era uma punição, o rapaz arregalou os olhos.

— Eu? Que foi que eu fiz?

— Gostou do plano B. Diga-me, para que lado Lily seguiu ao sair?

— Para lá — disse Sirius, apontando na direção oposta a tomada por Dominique.

* * *

Lily estava forçando um sorriso profissional enquanto distribuía amostras de _Fresh All Day _entre a multidão de executivos e comerciantes que frequentavam tal tipo de evento.

— Ei! É a garota dos beijos perfumados! — exclamou um homem, avisando seu companheiro.

Ambos se aproximaram e ela suspirou desanimada. Aqueles beijos deixaram marcas profundas.

— Querem uma amostra de nosso creme dental, senhores? — perguntou Lily, tentando ser natural.

— Na verdade, gostaria de saber se seus beijos são mesmo perfumados como disseram, docinho... — falou um deles.

— Também vou querer uma amostra, mas não do creme dental — disse o outro, praticamente cercando-a pelo outro lado.

— Sinto muito, senhores — respondeu ela, após identificar o hálito de bebida de ambos e notar que não havia guarda de segurança algum por perto —, mas as únicas amostras que estou distribuindo são essas aqui.

Ao falar, ofereceu duas amostras para eles. O primeiro homem a aceitou e sorriu, decepcionado. Mas o segundo deixou a amostra cair e passou o braço pela cintura dela.

— Venha cá, docinho. Vamos ver se este produto deixa seu beijo mesmo perfumado — disse ele.

Apavorada, começou a empurrá-lo. Estava prestes a começar a gritar quando o homem foi abruptamente puxado para trás.

— A dama não está interessada em você, meu senhor — falou James, em tom furioso. — Saia daqui antes que eu esqueça onde estamos.

— Calma, rapaz — disse o embriagado visitante. — Você já a beijou o dia todo... Sua mãe não o ensinou a compartilhar?

James agarrou o homem pelo colarinho com uma só mão e quase o ergueu do chão.

— A sua não falou nada sobre assédio sexual?

— Ei, desculpe-o, sim? — intercedeu o outro, puxando seu amigo para longe de James. — Nós a vimos beijando você e pensamos...

— Pois pensaram errado — respondeu ele, furioso. — Esta senhorita é minha noiva, e logo vamos nos casar.

Lily pareceu ficar mais assustada ao ouvir aquilo mais do que os dois beberrões.

— Sinto muito... Mas ela nem está usando um anel — disse um deles, já se afastando.

Lily, inicialmente confusa pelo que o ouvira dizer, percebeu que era apenas um argumento para terminar a discussão. Grata pela aparição repentina dele naquele momento, ela o tocou no braço, fazendo-o parar de olhar para a dupla que se afastava.

— Obrigada.

James se virou, e sua expressão voltou rapidamente ao normal, pois a olhou sorrindo.

— Sempre me senti como seu protetor. Acho que é meu passatempo favorito... Mas agora é melhor voltar para o hotel.

— Não... Ainda há muito serviço no estande, e você ainda precisa sair com Dominique. Tenho de voltar e cuidar do encerramento do dia.

— Acho melhor não discutir com o homem que está no comando da missão — brincou ele, segurando-a pelo braço e acompanhando-a até a saída. — Daremos um jeito em tudo por aqui. Volte para o hotel e relaxe. Não fale com ninguém, pois não sabemos quantos malucos nos viram no estande hoje.

Ele a colocou dentro do primeiro táxi da fila que estava parada em frente ao local do evento.

— James, eu...

— Não me diga que está se sentido em condição de voltar lá dentro e enfrentar uma horda de maníacos.

— Não, não. Acho melhor mesmo voltar ao hotel e tomar um bom banho. Estou precisando dormir.

— Otimo — disse James, antes de beijá-la.

Não foi como os beijos que compartilharam ao longo do dia. Nem como o da noite anterior. Foi como se tudo acontecesse ao mesmo tempo. O carinho, a ternura, o compartilhar, o desejo, o calor... Tudo em um só momento.

Lily ficou sem fôlego e sem palavras.

— Não se envolva em nenhuma confusão, sim? — disse ele, após dar o endereço ao motorista e pagar o táxi, adiantado.

— Pode deixar... — murmurou Lily, atordoada.

Como poderia estar em uma confusão maior do que aquela?

* * *

Oiiiii gente! Esses beijos huuuuuuum, não digo nada ^^ Um abração bem forte e meu muito obrigada a Ninha Souma, Tata Potter e Joana Patrícia, eu amo demais os comentários de vocês, até mais gente :*


	8. Epílogo

_Sexto dia: sexta-feira_

"Ele ainda está resistindo, mesmo depois de usar todas as técnicas e es tratégias que sugerimos? Não se preocupe. Como acontece com as diversas variedades de peixe, alguns homens são mais difíceis de fisgar do que outros. Se você acha que ele realmente vale o esforço, sua persistência será recompensada no final."

_Ouse_

* * *

James acordou cedo, com a mente fervilhando de ideias. Saindo de debaixo do lençol, a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar o telefone e colocar seu plano em prática.

Na noite anterior, tivera trabalho para se livrar de Dominique, principalmente por haver chegado de volta ao estande logo depois dela. Sem tempo para elaborar um álibi, usou uma desculpa que ouvira dela própria diversas vezes.

— Você está com o quê? — perguntara ela, indignada.

— Estou com dor de cabeça — explicara James, esfregando a têmpora com a ponta dos dedos.

Mesmo correndo o risco de se tornar uma piada entre os rapazes, a desculpa foi um sucesso. Dominique aceitou Frank como substituto para acompanhá-la pela noite de Las Vegas.

Depois do banho tratou de dar mais alguns telefonemas, e se vestiu.

Mal havia colocado o blazer quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Olhando para o relógio ao abri-la, falou:

— Bem na hora...

— É mesmo? — perguntou Dominique, aproximando-se depressa e passando os braços em torno do pescoço dele. — E eu nem mesmo sabia que já era esperada, querido. A dor de cabeça passou?

James retirou os braços dela de cima de si, forçando uma distância entre eles.

— Não acha que está esquecendo alguma coisa?

— Oh, aquela exposição sem graça? Tenho certeza de que a equipe poderá sobreviver sem você mais alguns instantes. Lily é muito competente e eficiente, e tenho certeza que cuidará de tudo na sua ausência.

E se Lily, que estava do outro lado daquela fina porta trancada, ouvisse a voz de Dominique, seria o fim do futuro que James tanto planejara.

— Estou falando de seu pequeno e sórdido bilhete. Caso tenha se esquecido, ele estabelece que, se eu não quisesse me casar com você, nós nunca mais nos veríamos.

— Ora... Você não considerou aquilo de forma literal, não é? — falou Dominique, passando a mão pela lapela da roupa dele, de maneira provocante.

James segurou-lhe o pulso, afastando a mão dela.

— Oh... Considerei sim. E era exatamente isso que esperava que eu fizesse, não era? Sei que só apareceu aqui por não ter notícias minhas, e por haver deduzido que havia exagerado na pressão.

— O que está tentando me dizer, James? Que não quer se casar comigo? — perguntou Dominique, levando as mãos sinuosamente aos quadris e à cintura. — Que já não deseja mais este corpo?

Uma segunda batida à porta se fez ouvir.

— É isso mesmo que estou dizendo — respondeu James, atravessando o quarto para abrir a porta.

Daquela vez era o serviço de quarto, que esperava anteriormente. O atendente empurrou o luxuoso carrinho para dentro, recebeu a gorjeta e partiu.

Havia um belo vaso com flores e várias bandejas cobertas. Além de dois jogos de copos, louças e talheres.

— Entendo — murmurou friamente Dominique, ao notar aquele detalhe. — Não é difícil deduzir quem tomou proveito da situação. Imagino que Lily esteja apaixonada por você há anos. Provavelmente, essa era a única chance que tinha de tentar consegui-lo para si mesma. Você vai magoá-la muito, James, mas o que me importa?

— Exato... O que isso lhe importa? No momento, acho que já passou da hora de você partir, Dominique. Aproveite sua visita e, antes de partir, tente encontrar outro otário em algum dos cassinos.

Caminhando lenta e sensualmente na direção da saída, Dominique fez questão de demonstrar o que ele estava dispensando, mas James fechou a porta em silêncio, mal esperando que ela passasse.

Embora se tratasse de uma mulher linda, era fria e interesseira. Demorou muito tempo, dois anos, antes que ele percebesse com quem estava lidando.

Empurrando o carrinho na direção da porta de conexão entre os quartos, James aplicou duas leves batidas e chamou:

— Lily, abra. O desjejum está esfriando.

— Desjejum? — repetiu ela, sonolenta. — Um minuto, sim?

A ansiedade o estava consumindo durante a curta espera.

Quando ouviu o som da chave sendo virada, uma onda de nervosismo o invadiu.

— Pensei ter ouvido a voz de Dominique — disse Lily, abrindo a porta.

James ficou paralisado um instante, admirando o robe de seda e renda transparente que ela tentava manter fechado com a mão, sobre um minúsculo baby-doll. Aquela visão fez disparar seus hormônios.

— Dominique? Oh... Passou apenas para dizer adeus — explicou, levando o carrinho para o lado da mesa.

— Ela já está partindo? — indagou Lily, andando sonolenta na direção do toalete. — Dê-me só um minutinho para me vestir...

— Não se incomode. O desjejum vai esfriar...

Parando à meia distância do banheiro, ela se voltou para encará-lo e em seguida foi até a mesa, sentando-se.

— Sabe — disse James, destampando as travessas diante dela. — Sempre imaginei que você dormisse com uma enorme camiseta de time de beisebol...

— Oh, não. Acho que já uso isso tempo demais, praticando esportes — explicou Lily, voltando a tentar fechar o teimoso decote do robe, que insistia em revelar aquela ínfima roupa de dormir. — Esse tipo de roupa que estou usando é minha fraqueza secreta.

Mentalmente, James considerou que aquela era uma de suas vulnerabilidades também. Seria delicioso tirar aquilo dela, bem devagar...

Mas era preciso dar um passo por vez.

Levando a mão ao bolso, James pegou uma pequena caixa forrada de veludo e a segurou entre os dedos. Por sorte, a maioria dos grandes hotéis de Las Vegas tinha uma joalheria, como descobrira na noite anterior.

Muito útil para ganhadores de grandes somas, que quisessem comemorar. Ou para homens aflitos, em busca de um anel do noivado.

— Será que mandaram sal? — indagou ela, levando uma fatia de bacon até a boca.

— Sal — respondeu ele, entregando-lhe o saleiro. — E talvez queira isso aqui também.

Ao falar, colocou diante dela a pequena caixa de veludo azul.

— O que é isso?

— Algo que espero vê-la usar hoje — murmurou James. Franzindo o cenho, Lily abriu o delicado fecho da caixinha.

— James!

— Gostou?

— É lindo! Mas acho que é uma jóia muito cara para ser usada como proteção contra bêbados do mesmo tipo dos de ontem — declarou ela, fechando a caixa e empurrando-a para o centro da mesa. — Além disso, não creio que Dominique apreciaria que eu usasse o anel de noivado dela.

— Creio que não tenha observado direito essa jóia, ou saberia que ela jamais usaria algo assim.

— Por que não? — perguntou Lily.

— Sem querer insultá-la, meu amor, mas o diamante é pequeno demais para despertar o interesse dela.

— Pequeno? Para mim parece gigantesco.

— Ora... Deve ser porque o comprei pensando em você.

Os olhos dela pareceram se iluminar, mas, pelo que se seguiu, sutilezas como aquela não seriam compreendidas.

— Oh, obrigada... Mas ainda acho que é uma jóia muito cara para um falso noivado. Se eu passar por algum magazine, posso encontrar uma boa imitação por menos de vinte dólares. Isso será o suficiente para espantar qualquer...

James pegou a caixinha, abriu-a, retirou a jóia de dentro e ficou de pé.

—Você vai usar este anel hoje, e não aceito que haja outra alternativa.

Lily ficou em silêncio enquanto o observou colocar-lhe o anel no dedo anular direito. Então ele se sentou e voltou ao desjejum.

— Mas Dom...

— E não ouse mencionar o nome dela outra vez, e muito menos falar em usar um anel falso. Sei quem é a mulher com quem quero me casar, e esse diamante serve nela perfeitamente — esbravejou James, mal conseguindo ocultar o sorriso nervoso.

— Mas você disse que não agradaria Dom... Bem... Sou eu que o estou usando, e...

— Isso mesmo. E não pense em tirá-lo. Pelo menos não antes de começar a tocar a marcha nupcial.

— Marcha nupcial? — repetiu ela, quase engasgando. — Como assim?

James deixou o garfo sobre o prato e segurou as mãos dela nas suas, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos.

— Estou pedindo que se case comigo, Lily. É tão difícil assim acreditar?

— Sim — respondeu ela, hesitando. — É sim.

— Está me dizendo que não quer se casar comigo? Perguntou James, incrédulo.

— Não. Só não posso crer que queira mesmo se casar comigo.

James ficou olhando para ela por um tempo que pareceu ser uma eternidade. Lily reteve o fôlego, mal conseguindo respirar. Aquilo parecia ser um sonho, pois jamais imaginara que tal evento pudesse acontecer.

Estava se sentindo como se fosse a única mulher do mundo. Era assim que James parecia vê-la naquele momento. Não poderia ser real.

— Poderia?

— Pelo que me contou — disse ele, em tom grave — entendo que já se apaixonou uma vez, Lily. Diga-me por quem foi.

A voz dela mais pareceu um sussurro ao responder.

— Por você.

— Por mim... — disse James, sorrindo com ternura. — Também me apaixonei há muito tempo. Nunca consegui superar... E o seu caso?

— Também não — respondeu ela, de olhos fechados.

— Mas você sabia que estava amando. Eu só percebia que todas as mulheres com quem saía eram apenas parceiras temporárias, e não companheiras para toda uma vida. Só a pouco tempo percebi que a amava. Apaixonei-me naquele dia em que tentou saltar sobre a ravina Jensen e não conseguiu.

Os lábios dele pousaram sobre a minúscula cicatriz em forma de meia-lua na testa dela, antes de prosseguir.

— Foi sua constante insistência em me fazer pensar sobre meus sentimentos, e sobre Dominique, que me despertou. Sabe de uma coisa? Nunca consegui imaginar a vida ao lado de outra pessoa que não fosse você, Lily. Nunca. E então? Aceita ser minha esposa?

Antes que houvesse tempo para uma resposta, James a beijou com ternura e ardor, deixando claro que estava abrindo seu coração.

— James? — murmurou Lily, assim que separaram os lábios e ela se soltou, afastando-se dois passos. — Isso é tão inesperado...

Ele ficou paralisado como uma estátua, com os olhos arregalados.

— Sabe que estou sendo sincero, Lily. Eu amo você.

— Sim, claro — concordou ela, abrindo o robe e deixando-o cair ao chão. —Você é meu herói... meu protetor... meu melhor amigo... meu amor. Eu adoraria ser sua esposa, mas...

A coragem que a levara a ousar o impossível por causa dele a estava levando a um novo limite.

Com movimentos suaves e sensuais, ela tirou a parte superior do baby-doll, e desamarrou a inferior, deixando-a escorregar lenta e graciosamente por suas pernas perfeitas, até cair ao chão.

— Poderia ser meu amante? — pediu Lily, estendendo-lhe a mão.

James se aproximou e a beijou com paixão e ardor, enquanto ela o ajudava a retirar o paletó e a gravata. Instantes depois ele estava sem roupas, carregando-a para a cama.

Lily mal podia acreditar que estava nua, sentindo o corpo dele sobre o seu. Sonhara com aquilo por quase toda a vida, desde a adolescência. Jamais imaginara que tal desejo pudesse se realizar.

Começaram a trocar carícias íntimas, e ondas de frisson passaram a dominá-los. Movimentos provocantes e toques ousados feitos em perfeita harmonia os induziram a um nível de prazer inimaginável.

Para Lily, sentir aquelas mãos fortes e quentes sobre sua pele nua era como um sonho... Nunca imaginara que fosse senti-lo tão seu. O olhar que recebeu dele no momento em que sua virgindade ficou evidente foi um presente do destino. Um novo James pareceu surgir, como que envolvido em um transe de dedicação e carinho, cujo objetivo era satisfazer completamente a ambos.

Quando seus corpos se fundiram, o calor ritmado daquele frenesi prazeroso foi se ampliando cada vez mais. Beijos apaixonados e confissões sussurradas foram tornando mais intensas as ondas de êxtase, até que o clímax os dominou por completo.

Quando Lily pensou que havia conhecido o máximo de prazer possível, James reiniciou tudo, proporcionando uma nova dança de sensualidade, levando-a a reavaliar o que pensara poucos instantes antes sobre qual seria o limite da satisfação.

Naquele dia a exposição começaria sem eles.

— Sabe, acho que deveríamos nos casar aqui mesmo em Las Vegas, antes de voltarmos para casa — sugeriu James, segurando-a nos braços, depois de um longo exercício de prazer.

— Aqui? — surpreendeu-se Lily.

— Ei... Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que sou mestre em adiar compromissos... Podemos até fazer outra cerimônia em casa, para os amigos e para a família. Mas não quero me arriscar a ter de contar para nossos filhos que fomos adiando nosso casamento até eles entrarem na faculdade.

— Filhos... — murmurou ela, sorrindo com ar sonhador ao pensar na possibilidade, antes de retomar o assunto em questão. — Mas não acho certo nos casarmos longe de tudo e de todos os que amamos.

James a beijou com suavidade antes de explicar.

— Sabia que iria se sentir assim, então telefonei para as pessoas mais importantes: seus pais, os meus, Josh e Kate. Fiz isso ontem à noite, pedindo que viessem no próximo vôo. Devem estar desembarcando amanhã pela manhã.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— James! Como pôde chamá-los ontem? E se eu dissesse não?

— Ora. Foi por isso mesmo que os chamei. Era a única forma de ter uma equipe de apoio para convencê-la.

— Isso seria um golpe baixo... Mas desnecessário — concluiu ela, sorrindo. — Vou ter de consultar o livro para saber como castigá-lo por me considerar tão fácil de convencer...

— Livro?

— Hum... — murmurou Lily, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Que livro? — insistiu ele, desconfiado.

— Bem... Kate me emprestou um livro sobre... Bem, acho que é mais fácil mostrá-lo a você.

Ela se virou para o lado e pegou o pesado volume de dentro da bolsa, que estava sobre a mesinha-de-cabeceira.

_— Ouse? _— leu James, com ar de divertimento.

— E funcionou, não é mesmo?

— Claro que sim — confirmou ele, ainda sorrindo.

— Não vai ficar magoado comigo?

— Magoado? Ainda bem que você fez algo para abrir meus olhos sobre o que sentia a seu respeito. Afinal, eu já a amava muito antes deste livro ser escrito, só não sabia disso.

— Sim. O que aconteceu conosco não foi por causa do livro — murmurou Lily, com contentamento. — Tudo o que ele fez foi me mostrar que preciso ser eu mesma.

— Concordo meu amor.

— Hum, falando em amor... — sussurrou ela.

Lily começou a acariciá-lo outra vez, voltando a despertá-lo para o desejo... E o ciclo voltou a se repetir .

— Eu te amo — falou James —, e também amo fazer amor com você...

— Hum... — sussurrou ela, delirando de prazer. — Também te amo. E vou te amar eternamente... em todos momentos de nossas vidas.

Fim!

* * *

Ninha Souma e Joana Patricia me deu um aperto no coração quando li os comentários de vocês pedindo mais, pedindo para demorar e saber que só faltava um capítulo para acabar, é isso mesmo infelizmente acabou. Princesa Amelia fiquei muito feliz por seu comentário, por ter adorado Ouse. Muito obrigada meninas a vocês e a todos que acompanharam e comentaram. Nos vemos em Rota São Francisco, Sem Compromisso e em breve em Agora Eu e Você, continuação de Summer. Beijos gente :*


End file.
